


梦结界的觉醒者 第一卷 爱意觉醒

by 某莉出品 (DearVilidye)



Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: BDSM, F/M, FMspanking, Femdom, Malesub, NP, Spanking, female spank male, 一女多男, 多重人格, 奇幻, 女主男被, 女强男弱, 女打男, 姐弟恋, 情侣 - Freeform, 打屁股, 未完待续, 未完结, 架空, 校园, 玄幻, 玛丽苏 - Freeform, 现代, 男贝, 科幻, 训诫
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 45,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearVilidye/pseuds/%E6%9F%90%E8%8E%89%E5%87%BA%E5%93%81
Summary: 本文设定魔性，文风随性，更新佛性。作者极度嗜好FMSP（女打男屁股）等体罚情节，喜欢姐弟/恋、调教训诫、一女多男/NP、写无逻辑的女主开挂爽文，不喜误入啦。女主：迪尔同学，觉醒了前世记忆与能力的诡异少女，毫无存在感的孤独女中学生。性格外冷内热，熟悉起来会发现她其实极其温柔，也有魅惑的一面。她同样有一些雷区，一旦事关那些，她有时甚至会精神失控。外貌极美，但由于某种诅咒，普通人脑内无法正常处理有关她样貌的视觉信息，从而觉得她长得很一般。觉醒后，她拥有了可以解除这种诅咒的能力。男主：梦亚同学，由年长16岁的哥哥抚养长大，不算艰苦但两人也是相依为命。懂一些三脚猫的拳脚功夫，是个偏科型学霸，讨厌英语。看起来似乎人缘很好，但并没有交心的朋友。性格开朗可爱，有时会冲动，内心对母性充满渴望。认识了迪尔之后，在她面前越来越羞涩拘谨。附注：每章节标题后面的序号，代表本章节中担任“拍”戏或H场景的男主番号，没有序号则代表本章为剧情过渡章，即没有大段的成人情节。目前②代表梦亚，①代表梦卡，后续剧情里还会有其他编号…不过可能某莉要八百年后才能把他们写出来……
Series: 梦结界的觉醒者 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994023
Kudos: 8





	1. 第一卷 [总]第0章 梦的开始②

**第一卷 [总]第0章 梦的开始②**

“你站起来。”

梦亚内心的小鼓咚咚作响，身后的肌肉渐渐绷紧，无意中在裤子侧边擦着手心的冷汗。

“趴下。”

他不敢看她，可是又想到逃开的话自己肯定是跑不掉的，只好恳求地抬起头望望她。

却不想她一个冷眼白给他，让他打了一个大哆嗦，只能战战兢兢地趴在了桌子上。

“腰压低。”

“姐姐……”他瑟缩着回头，“不要……”

“呵，现在知道错了？”

“姐…？”梦亚害怕地看着她走近自己。突然叮当一声，书桌突然倾斜了，他整个人趴着向前滑动了一下，“姐…？！”

他突然反应过来：书桌中间的支架似乎被切断落在了地上，桌面顺着他趴下的方向向下倾斜了！

她…她怎么弄的……

不等他缓回神，“啪”的一声突然就来了，反射性踢起腿，屁股的一边火辣辣地涨痛起来，梦亚不由得落下腿颤声唤道：“姐姐…！”

他脸红红的，不知是因为羞得、还是因为头斜向下而充血，想弓起扭动缓解疼痛的腰却被她死死按在桌面上，只能用脚轻蹭着地面，拱了拱屁股。不过他做了之后突然觉得，这样更让人害羞，而疼痛并没有得到一点缓解。他不禁想开口求饶，却不想又是一声出其不意的——

“啪！”

另一边屁股也传来同样的感觉，他疼得想收缩肌肉，才意识到现在的姿势屁股被迫撅得高高的，根本使不上力气去收缩，“姐……”

“啪啪啪啪……”话音未落，一连串不间歇的巴掌落了下来。

他惊吓中无力地乱拱着屁股，回头呜咽地求饶，然而只能看见她盯着自己的屁股一下又一下的挥掌。

“姐…啊，啊——别打了……”

他左手扳着桌沿，右手企图伸到后面挡住屁股。却不想她的抽打稍微停顿一下，紧接着他伸了一半的右手手腕，就被她的手拷住反缉拿抵在背上。他委屈地发现自己的右手和腰背都被她牢牢固定住了。

“嗯！嗯——！呜呜……姐——！别打！”梦亚觉得她加了手劲，真的疼得快要哭出来了。

“命令谁呢？”

她终于停了下来，却是这样一句，他慌张地轻轻扭动屁股，浑身打着哆嗦。

“姐你凶我……”

被唤作姐姐的少女有些恼怒，一把扯下他的睡裤。梦亚大惊失色，拼命想阻止，膝弯却被褪下的睡裤缠裹住，白皙的大腿染上一层薄薄的淡粉，小小的白色方裤裤很薄，隐约能看出里面的红。

他恐惧地愣在那，不敢直视她目中的怒意。这是他第一次被她扒了裤子打…打……

“亚亚，好好反省自己做的事情。你以为我跟你玩儿呢吗？”

梦亚闻言一抖，幻觉浑身上下一阵刺痛。

“听见了没有？不然内裤你也别想要了。”

本来极度害怕的心情瞬间掺染满了羞臊，浑身浮起一层粉，大动脉全都扑通扑通地鼓动着，意义不明的泪花泛在眼角。

“不！…不要！…好姐姐，我错了！”

“啪！啪！”隔着内裤，肿起的屁股被两巴掌打得弹动，梦亚满脸通红地埋下头，“姐！不要…亚亚疼……”

“哼。”

“姐…我错了…我错了…真错了……”又开始了连续的巴掌，梦亚想踢踢小腿却发现被定住，低着头红着脸颤音哀求着，眼泪不住地流出来，屁股痛得他浑身发抖，她巴掌的触碰让他心里又感觉有蚂蚁在爬。

“姐——”他扶着桌子，抽咽着，“饶了我吧……疼——”

“呜呜……”过了一会儿，梦亚的屁股胖了不少，她终于在他的哭求中停了手，但并没有解开对他的束缚。

“你多厉害啊？啊？”她的呵斥让他瑟缩了一下。

“我再也不敢了……”他浑身打着哆嗦，抽噎着擦着满脸的眼泪保证道，“再也不敢了……”

“下次别怪我真的对你不客气——让你穿不了裤子。”她松开了禁锢。他赶紧爬起身穿上了睡裤，虽然一动就觉得屁股好痛。

“让你穿裤子了吗？”

他哭红的眼睛惊得大大的，特别委屈地抬头怯怯望着她，两手隔着裤子捂住身后，一不小心太用力，痛得他一个抽动。

“姐…不是罚完了吗……”他低下头，“我…我真知道错了……没、没有下次了！”

他扶着腰忍受着身后的滚烫，擦着滚烫的脸上的眼泪，瑟缩着半弯腰偷眼看着走向他的少女，不敢想自己被扒光了裤子打屁股是什么样子，心里慌得不行。

正当他等待着狂风暴雨的到来时，自己的头顶传来了她的温度。他小心翼翼地抬头，极尽可怜地冲她眨巴着眼睛。

她不语，深邃的眼神看着他，手上轻抚着他硬硬的头发，嘴角浮上一抹淡淡的笑。梦亚觉得她的笑有点不怀好意，但还是因为有种莫名摄人心神的感觉红了脸。

“好了。这次就放过你了～上床趴着去吧，记得上点药。”

“……嗯…”他觉得自己的声音好像飘了起来，恍惚地目送她离开。

这也是她第一次摸我的头……

好想让她多摸摸……

时间回溯。

“大家好～我叫梦亚，请多指教！”

讲台上站着那个新来的插班生，是个十足的小帅哥，身体看起来很结实，却在她眼里透出一丝某种意义上的柔弱，略微上翘的刘海儿，乌黑精神的短发，迷人的杏眼里仿佛散发着一种熟悉的光。

一时间，台下的喧闹声此起彼伏，台上的少年偷偷扫视了一遍全班，忽然眼前一亮，对一旁黑了线的老师询问道，“老师，我可以坐那个空位吗？”

一瞬间世界鸦雀无声，众女妒忌的目光直直地戳向了她。

“愿意的话可以。”

他笑了笑便快步走下台去。

她看着向她走来的少年，想到前天那个周末在公交车上的“邂逅”——

“…钱……钱呢？我钱呢？”他的个头绝对有一米八，比现在的她高了大半头，长得漂亮极了，白皙的脸渐渐涨红，看起来就像个没有长大的孩子。敞着怀的帽兜夹克下，修身运动裤显出苗条的长腿，球鞋很白。

“啊～！”售票员摆出恍然大悟的表情，“你这种人我见得多了，逃票的手段太差了吧。别以为你长得好看，我就能放过你。再拿不出钱来，下站就滚下车！”

众人们议论纷纷起来，她则一手握着吊环，一手插兜，静静注视着这一切。

男孩的脸颊急得越发泛红，不断有汗滴下来，在指责声中，大眼睛变得泪盈盈的，双手不断重复翻找着衣兜裤兜。

她发现了端倪，心疼起来。眼看着就要到站了呢……可怜的孩子……

于是，她的嘴角弯出一个弧度，一手在外兜中悄悄翻动了几下，不久攥拳探出。然后她引人注目地挪动身体，把那只手靠近他身后的地面，又慢慢起身。

“同学。”众人的目光全部集中在了她身上，她无奈地笑笑，“硬币受到的关照要多点才是。”展开手心，是一枚银光闪闪的一元硬币。

“喏～这个就是刚才从你身上掉下来的。”她换用右手的食指和中指夹住硬币，说着用左手抓起他停滞在半空中的右手手腕，把硬币放在了他手里。最后，伴随着停车的声音，她跳下了车，“别再让别人误会喽～”

“……？！”他愣了愣，忙探出窗外喊道，“喂，谢谢！”

背后传来少年清脆的声音，让她的身体不由得被一阵奇怪的电流电了一下——

“谢谢……吗？”

少年回家后，发现他的外衣兜漏了个洞，而且还在夹层里又发现了一枚硬币。

它现在不是应该在售票员那儿吗……？

难道……？！

他恍然大悟，原来是……

梦亚右手心朝上托着那枚硬币，眼前仿佛又浮现出那个女孩把硬币放在自己手里的情景：

喏～这个就是刚才从你身上掉下来的……

他过了一会儿才意识到自己沉浸在回忆她握住自己手腕的触感中，手忙脚乱地转移了注意力。

现在转过来坐在她旁边，她倒是一副不认识的样子，让微笑着打招呼的他一阵尴尬。

还有…好像班里的大家都不是很喜欢她……？

“……！”她竟然正在看一本全英的书？！

夕阳的金辉洒进教室，梦亚瞅瞅桌上的纸笔，望望班级里零星的几个学生和台上说教的老师，又瞄瞄左边的空位，皱起了眉……

最后一节课前，她一副严肃到吓人的表情让他起来，让她过去。

“快上课了，你要干嘛去啊？！”

“……私事。”她大概意识到自己情绪的外露，便又板回了那张扑克脸。

他只好让她出了座位。

很快梦亚就后悔了——都上了半堂课了她还没回来！

“老师！迪尔同学没回来上课！”梦亚只好向老师报告。众人的目光围拢过来。

“不要多管闲事，坐下上课！”老师挥舞着教鞭，发出“嗖——嗖”的声音。

“……？”梦亚不解极了，看着同学们都转回了身子，他只好坐下。

“你他妈才多管闲事呢？！”少年的内心陷入了莫名的恼火，脑中甚至出现了那家伙或许在操场上跟某个男人边说笑边散步的场景。

停停…这怎么可能……别胡思乱想！

又要听写了，他把精神集中回了纸上——一如既往，梦亚又成了因为英语听写太差被老师留堂的一员——咬着笔头，他苦思冥想着对付那些单词。

她那个时候为什么不交呢？明明密密麻麻写了那么多，老师也不管她交不交……

他偷偷翻出她桌膛里的卷夹，抽出了她当时的听写——

这……！这……

交上了卷子，等待老师批改的过程中，梦亚看向那个角落。

全对了……

梦亚坐回了座位上，思索着收拾东西。

岂止是全对，考的词组只要求一种写法就够了，她却把所有的写法都写了出来。

因为自己写不出来…之前课上一直在偷偷看她……她绝对不可能是抄的，除非她能透视！

可是，为什么写得那么完美，她却不交呢……

班级里只剩下了他一个人。

他按捺不住好奇心，往里看去：她的座位上下干干净净，没有书包。

桌膛里，全是书。


	2. 第一卷 [总]第1章 命中注定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文内容纯属虚构，请勿当真，注意安全。

**第一卷 [总]第1章 命中注定**

  
“唉……这里好绕啊，不会迷路了吧？”梦亚穿过一个又一个路口，不由得挠起头来，“大哥也真是的，搬到这种地方…现在都找不到家了……”他看着快要下山的太阳，无奈地叹了口气，眼神一飘，忽然看见旁边小巷里有两个人。

诶？

“如果那个走路回家就会发生事情的预感，只是碰见这种货色就太令人失望了……”一个熟悉的声音。

“奇怪的家伙，瞎嘟囔什么？！把钱交出来！！”那大汉身材彪悍，完全挡住了梦亚看向他对面人的视线，于是他喊了一嗓子：

“那边的！干什么呢？”

那大汉丝毫不见畏色，黑着脸回头：“滚开！不然连你的保护费也一块收。”

“现在我明白了……”对面的人一脸黑线。

“迪尔同学？！”梦亚揉了揉眼睛，看见了她。

“这不关你的事！听我的话快走！！”

“没关系，我练过的！上次你帮了我，这次该我帮你了！”

言罢，梦亚便扔开书包，自信满满地冲了上来。

“放心吧！”

然而拳打脚踢了几下，大汉纹丝不动。

接着，让她吐血的事情来了，他最后的膝撞，“磅”地一声横砸在了一旁建筑结实的墙壁上……

“呃啊——！”

大汉一脸冷漠。

她极度后悔没有提前叫停——

笨小鬼，你是来搞事情的吗？！

“告诉我你家在哪吧？我送你……”迪尔按了按自己的太阳穴，“算是补偿你的伤。”

“不，不必了，我自己可以回家……”梦亚本想忍痛起身，却又摔倒在地，“嘶…啊……！”

她刚才解决那家伙的动作快得不像人一样……早知道她这么厉害我凑什么热闹…太尴尬了！在她面前这样……简直丢死人了！还…还这么痛……

他抬头，却见她一脸忍耐怒气的表情走近。

她…怎么生气了……是我给她添麻烦了吗？

不等梦亚纠结完，迪尔反手抓起他捂着腿的左臂，转身大力拽上肩头，另一手从他伤了的右腿下钻过——“刷”的一下把他背在了她瘦小的背上！

他震惊极了。好大的力气！作为一个女中学生，竟然毫不吃力地把比自己高的男孩子背了起来，手上还紧紧锁住了他的胳膊和腿！

“……你！”身体接触带来的羞涩让梦亚的声音发颤，胸口里的东西扑通扑通乱跳；被她背起的事实让他觉得更加尴尬，连忙想要脱离她的后背，“……你放我下来！！”

“闭嘴！”不容抗拒的语气。

咕唔！

梦亚浑身上下突然生出一股紧缚感。他被她这声低吼喝住了挣扎，一种莫名被欺负了的委屈心情浮上心头。

不给梦亚反驳的机会，迪尔一个点地，顺着胡同一侧的楼蹿上了天！

“呃啊——！”

她轻轻落在房顶正中，脸不红气不喘，仿佛只是翻了个矮栅栏。

“现在可以告诉我你的住址了吗？”

她刚才做了什么？！她她她她跳了十几米高……

梦亚却是感觉到了比坐过山车还严重的心悸，手脚变得冰凉，身体整个发软……双臂搂紧了她的脖颈，整个身体都紧贴在了她的背上，脸也埋在了她的肩头……

过了两秒，他才意识到自己的样子非常不妥，想松开她，却忍不住无力的发抖。她落下的位置并不是大楼的边缘，却让他觉得脚下空无一物。

真是要丢人丢到家了……

“迪尔同学…到底……是什么人……”他已经不知道该从哪里开始开口了，也不知道惊艳和惊恐哪个更多一些。

“先回答我的问题。”迪尔调整了一下姿势，因为他主动搂住了她，所以她两手都去托起了他的大腿。

“真…真不用麻烦你了……！”感觉到自己腿下她温热的双手，梦亚的头顶仿佛有蚂蚁在爬，心脏不知为何跳得如此剧烈，想要躲开的心情又占了上风——他呼吸困难地扶着她的肩，手心全是汗地恳求着，“送我回地面吧，我自己可以回家……”

“知道我右手按在什么地方上吗？”她危险地眯眼打断了他，可惜背后的梦亚并不能看到她的表情。

“啊…啊……！！”她紧锁住他伤腿的右手只稍稍松开了一点，腿上刚才磕碰带来的疼痛再次锥心刺骨而来，还好在他叫得更惨前，她又把手锁了回去。趁他喘息，迪尔解释道：“那里是穴位。松开，估计会疼得你走不动道；按着，你的腿也会使不上力气。所以现在，可以告诉我你的住址了吗？”

“……”梦亚捏着她双肩的手微微发颤。他觉得自己已经彻底没脸见人了——从刚才开始，自己一直在她面前一副没出息的样子……

“我…我家在……AA小区…X号楼Y单元202……”

听见地址，迪尔站了一会儿，然后背着少年转身朝向了目标方向。

“等！等等！”梦亚慌张地打断她，“能不能从地面走……”

“不能。”她的声音里还是带着怒意，“你趴好了。”

梦亚只好屈服地埋在她肩头，闭上眼不敢再抬头说话。

迪尔感觉到他的战栗，无奈地呼了口气，一道不明显的气息屏障渐渐浮现在二人身体周围。

大概是因为在楼与楼之间奔跳，没有那么大的高度起伏，似乎也就没了那可怕的超重失重感。紧贴在迪尔背上，她的体温让他耳根发热，一股茉莉清香萦绕在鼻间……梦亚的脑子乱哄哄的，不自在地睁开了眼睛，却发现已经进了AA小区，落到了X号楼上——她正打算一跃而起，向下跳去——惊得他呼吸一个急促。

然而他们却像背了降落伞一样缓缓落地。

“Y单元到了。”她暗自撤掉无色的气障。

“迪尔同学…好厉害啊……哈哈……”他轻颤着在她耳边感叹道，“能不能教教我这个呀~师父~！”

呃……这声师父说出来，他感觉她身上僵硬了一下。

“别叫我师父。”听不出她的语气。

“啊哈哈……那，那迪尔同学喜欢什么称呼？”

她似乎有些不爽，只管进了单元门迈着大步上了二楼，按响了202的门铃。

半晌，没有回应。

“啊…大哥该不是出门了吧……！”梦亚恍然大悟道，“天哪我们刚搬过来，大哥还没把钥匙给我……”

迪尔沉默地背着他，淡淡地盯着202的防盗门。

“那个…没事，你放我下来吧……我坐在台阶上等他回来就好了……”她周围过于安静的氛围让梦亚有种不祥的感觉，声音不禁小了下来。

这腿你还想坐台阶？

她很烦躁地转了个弯，背着他接着往楼上走去。

“你、你要去哪…？！”没几步，梦亚疑惑地见她停在了302室门前掏出了钥匙，“诶？”

“咔嚓”带上门，迪尔把他一点都不温柔地扔在了卧床上。

“啊啊啊啊——嗯！嗯——！”

一连串的事情让梦亚从沉浸在她茉莉清香的无力状态中彻底清醒过来：这是什么情况？为什么我的嘴张不开了？她要干什么？她为什么会有新房楼上的钥匙？她究竟是什么人？

腿——要疼s……

不等他心里那句要疼死了喊完，眼角里，她拿起一根很粗的绳子向他走了过来。

身体……也动不了了……！

“嗯——嗯——！”梦亚拼命地用表情表达着不要，却只能眼睁睁看着她迅速向他下体探去，最后不忍直视地闭上了眼。

然而，一瞬间疼痛停止了。

喘息中，他发现自己的嘴巴可以张开了，身体可以动了——腿上倒是使不上力气，睁眼一看，原来是被绳子紧紧勒住了穴位。

“这里是我家，不必拘束。”

“这、这么巧啊……”梦亚红了脸不敢看她，只悄悄扫视了一下房间，整洁、朴素。她搭坐在床边，脱掉他的鞋子，在床下放上一双拖鞋。

“不，不用麻烦了……”找东西这么熟稔，看来真的是她家，“谢谢……”

低着头的梦亚看见自己身下干净的床单已经沾满了他身上的土渍，又想起邂逅的那天到今天的一系列事情，心里感觉不是滋味。

“我现在有立刻治好你腿的法子。但你能不能乖一点，听我的话？”

“我、我会乖的。”梦亚脸上一阵发热，暗自腹诽：乖是什么鬼……她把我当小孩子吗？

算了她高兴就好。

“真的谢谢你。”他顿了顿，直接抬高声音转移了话题，“那天公交车上的事，我知道是怎么回事了……真的非常感激你！今天也是，多谢你……”

不等梦亚说完，她便从床上起了身。他一激灵，抬眼偷看，发现她去开了卧室的灯，又把房门关上，最后拉上了窗帘。

诶？诶诶诶？？？

气氛变得奇怪起来，梦亚下意识抓紧了床单。

“迪、迪尔同学……你…你这是要干什么……？”他看着她重新坐回床边，呼吸不由得急促起来。

“不要害怕，只是治疗你腿的法子需要这样。放心，不会痛的，也不会有任何奇怪的感觉。”

因为有了前车之鉴，她异常严肃的表情让他立马停止了胡思乱想。

“迪尔同学…为什么，为什么这么关照我……？”抓着床单的手微微松了松，梦亚问出了一直想问的问题。

她未免也太关心我了……在公交车上帮忙摆脱困境时就是那样的体贴，刚才坚持从楼顶背我飞回来时，恐怕也是着急处理腿伤吧……

正常人会做到这种程度吗？

呃……她好像本来就不是常人。

“可能……”迪尔望了望窗户的方向，那里已经被窗帘遮住，“可能是因为，你让我想起我许久未见的弟弟吧……”

“弟弟？”答案有些让梦亚猝不及防。

“嗯。”她简单应了一句。

还真是把我当小孩了吗？！梦亚觉得有点好笑，又觉得有点羞耻。不过话说回来，自己期待的答案又是什么样的呢？

他仍然一直低着头，两个人如此靠近，却互相看不到对方的表情。

当梦亚满脑子都是混沌的时候，迪尔主动开了口，语气忽然变得异常温柔：

“现在请你闭上眼睛，等我让你睁开，你再睁眼。”

本来有些莫名失落和迷茫的梦亚，闻言感觉心脏漏跳了一拍。

“好……”

真是，搞得好像要给我什么惊喜似的……

他轻轻闭上眼，鼻子有点酸。

好像被当成小孩也挺好的……

迪尔将手悬空放在他的伤腿上，再次严肃了神情。

一团莹绿色的光从她手中摇曳而出，融进他的腿。

过了许久，梦亚依然什么感觉也没有，而他的好奇心却越来越蠢蠢欲动，便不禁自己悄悄睁开了眼。

震撼让他整个人瞬间僵直了：擦破的裤子在慢慢复原，甚至床单上的污渍也在一点点消失——包裹着自己腿和她手的荧光究竟是……既然裤子都能修复，那里面的腿肯定也治好了…！

全部恢复完毕，她擦了一下汗，淡淡地望向他，正好和他惊诧的双目撞个正着。

“我不是说了么…请你闭上眼睛……”迪尔似料到一般叹了口气。

“啊…对，对不起……！”梦亚赶紧又闭上了眼睛，嘴角却忍不住地上扬——那样子，简直就像是提前偷吃到了生日蛋糕一般，唇齿间都弥漫着奶油的香甜。

迪尔望了望他那调皮的嘴脸，心里却有些不耐烦。

谁允许你提前睁眼的？

“现在用不着了。”她冷冷地说道，一挥手，他腿上的绳子自动解开了。然后，她便就地在他身旁打坐调息起来。

梦亚疑惑地重新睁开眼，看着打坐的她眉头紧皱、额前是点点汗水的样子，不由得心疼起来，“对不起……辛苦你了……”

迪尔不动声色，汗却一点点地开始消失。梦亚试探性地动了动自己身上，发现整个身体都变得非常正常，便静静地在她身侧观察着她，心扑通扑通地乱跳着……

“姐姐你到底是什么人啊……”他暗自别开头嘀咕着。

“那是你随随便便能叫的吗？”

他感觉她“刷”的一下就从身边消失了，紧接着出现在了卧室门口。

怎么？是想说她的弟弟不是谁都可以？我、我又不是真想要你做我姐姐……只是称呼而已嘛……

还是说她的弟弟已经……

“我弟弟不乖的时候，”她突然挑了一下眉，嘴角一弯道，“要承担的后果可是很严重的。”

“啊……？”也准备下床的梦亚被迪尔别有深意的话弄得冷汗直冒。

看来不是想的那样，而且貌似……她还挺喜欢这个称呼的……

“好姐姐快别吓唬我了。”他连忙赔笑道。

这小子。迪尔眯了眯眼。

“你打算什么时候下楼回去？”

“我，我家里不是还没人嘛……”他绞着手指，话里仿佛掺着一丝撒娇，明明刚才在床上还没这么凶的……

“咳，我…我就在这写写作业什么的不行嘛……就一定要赶我走…？”不是说你说我像你弟弟吗？那就多关照关照我吧~

呵，突然不害怕了？迪尔把他从头到尾打量了一遍，看得梦亚直发毛。他暗自深呼吸，到处寻找他的书包，准备真的开始写作业赖在她家……

哎？书包……

“我…我的书包好像落在那儿了……！”

“嗯？”她停止了对他的扫描式观察，略加思索道，“怪我考虑不周了。”

“诶？这怪不着迪尔同学…！我现在就回去拿——”梦亚走到卧室门边，刚想侧身从她身边经过，似是想起了什么一般，停了下来。

“迪尔同学能不能陪我一块去啊？”他干咳了一声，“我…我还不认路呢……”

她仰视着他卖萌的脸，面无表情地躲开了他来揪自己衣角的手。

“迪尔姐姐~？”

高个子的白皙男孩靠在门框边，说出了让自己都脸红的称谓。红晕浮上梦亚的脸颊，他不禁抬手攥拳抵住自己的嘴唇，有些后悔这样大胆的撒娇。

她看呆了。

糟，可爱过头了。

——可惜，缺乏管教。

“亚亚。”

“诶？！哦！怎！怎么？怎么了……？！”梦亚万万没想到她第一次叫出他小名时气氛如此突然而阴森。

“你不用去了，我一个人去反而更快。你不是想在我家呆着吗？那就老实待在这儿吧。”

然后“刷”地，她就凭空消失了。

少年愣在了原地，反应过来之后四处张望了个遍。

瞬、瞬间移动……？！

他丧气地透过窗户向外看，连她的影子都没看见，只得放弃追上去——在她家里挨个屋逛了起来。

实验室？闲人勿入后果自负？

梦亚念着一扇门上电子屏幕里的字。

这唬人的标语倒是有点可爱~里面到底有什么呢~！

好奇心驱使着梦亚推开了门。

好黑，他又向里迈了一步，却不知撞到了什么。

“咣当，刺——咚，啪，啊！”男孩绊倒在地上，打碎了许多仪器，到处乌烟瘴气。

“梦亚？！”他听见了迪尔愤怒的低吼，却不见她人。

“啊哈哈哈……哈哈……姐姐……哈哈……”梦亚顺着门口的光亮连滚带爬地出了房间。

停、停不下来了……忍不住地想笑，肺里胃里却难受得想吐。

“啊哈哈哈……姐…姐……哈哈……救……哈哈哈……救命啊……”他瘫坐在实验室门口，不停地大笑。

她眯着眼挥手，将实验室里的一切变回了原样，然后迅速反锁了实验室的门，接着伸出右手，闪起绿荧光，在梦亚鼻子下打了个响指，使他停止了大笑。

“哈啊……”他呼了口气，“终于停下来了……”

“我不是让你老实待着吗？”她生气地质问道。

梦亚回头望了望门，咧咧嘴，“什么后果自负啊？哈哈，多谢姐姐又帮了我啊，不过这屋里都是什么整蛊玩具，有点厉害……”

他只顾着缓解自己闯祸的尴尬，却没注意到她的脸阴得可怕。

“你很有理啊？”

“好姐姐~不要这么凶嘛~”

“你做好承担这个称呼的准备了吗？”


	3. 第一卷 [总]第2章 后果自负②

**第一卷 [总]第2章 后果自负②**

  
“诶？”梦亚还没来得及看清她的表情，只注意到她的手在空中大幅一挥，便让他整个人飞进了一旁的沙发！

沙发很软，少年不轻不重地砸在沙发上，支起身却一个不稳，下半身滑到了地上。梦亚气喘吁吁地把上半身瘫在了沙发上，抱怨着：“姐姐你吓死人啦……”

她不接话，一个飞身用左手按住了他的后腰，自己坐到了他旁边，用脚踩紧了他跪在地上的双腿。梦亚经她这么一按，整个上半身陷得更深，半张脸贴在了沙发上。

“姐…姐姐你干什么啊？！快别闹！”手……手也动不了了…？！

梦亚整个身体变成了倒V字形，双臂似乎也被无形的力量定在沙发上，动弹不得，一时间浑身上下失去了一切抵抗她束缚的能力。

能动的地方好像……只剩下了最高点的屁股。

“从遇到混混开始我就不爽你不听话。看来，你还是不知道我的厉害？”

他就那样呆滞地回头望着她……的右手高高地扬起，然后像幻影一样消失——

“啪！”抽过梦亚右边的臀瓣。

啊——疼！！！！对她动作的预测终于判断正确，他却完全不敢相信这是事实。她她她她…她竟然…？！竟然打了我的屁股？？？

运动裤很薄，她抽过的力度可不小——尽管在她看来自己下手已经很轻了——梦亚觉得，屁股辣得像被撕开一般，仿佛她用的不是手，而是手型的板子。他涨红了脸，做着无谓的挣扎，粗重地喘息着，屁股想缩起来却只能没什么幅度地左右摇摆。这什么姿势啊？！

“这是坏孩子应得的！”她又扬起巴掌，“缺乏管教！”

“啪！”又是一记，抽在左边的臀瓣上。

啊啊——！还来？！

“住、住手！住手！”

你怎么可以打我的屁股？！梦亚极力想把受痛的屁股挪到她打不到的地方，却只能是挑逗般地扭来扭去。哪，哪有女生把男同学按在沙发上打屁股的啊？！她的弟弟是有多小，连累我要被这样管教！管、管教……这又是什么鬼？我不是小孩！我16了啊！！和你一样都是中学生！！！

“是我错了快住手！很痛啊…！”也好羞耻啊！！梦亚耳朵发热地瞪向她。

她怒极反笑，猛地加重了手劲。

“啪！！”的一下，巴掌又抽过梦亚右侧的臀瓣，换来了他呻吟的泻出：“呃啊…！”好疼！好疼——！他扬起脑袋，又埋回沙发，无处宣泄自己的疼痛。

“你在被我打屁股啊，屁股当然会痛了。”

“啪！！”又是一下，无视他的扭动，精准地落在左边的臀瓣。

“啊…你……”梦亚臊得满脸通红，屁股歪拧着，却根本躲不开她的巴掌。

“你说话做事的时候，就不知道先好好考虑自己的立场吗？”

“啪！！”

“啊…住手……！”梦亚满脑子被羞耻和疼痛充斥着，背想弓起却被按住，想脱身却被牢牢固定。

“啪！！”重重的一巴掌。

“还不闭嘴？！”迪尔一声呵斥，他的身体不知是因为害怕还是疼痛，不由自主地战栗起来，不敢再出声。

梦亚的脑海里猛然浮现出之前她解决那个大汉时可怕的样子，然后他才开始反应过来……这架势，她是真的生气了…不是开玩笑的……

迪尔就这样保持着加重的手劲左右开弓，不停地抽过他颤抖的两瓣屁股。

疼啊…好疼……别打了…啊啊啊……

十几下过后，梦亚感觉自己的屁股简直就像是烧起来了，疲惫不堪的他早已没了力气，放弃了毫无作用的挣扎，只剩下颤抖。羞耻的感觉渐渐淡化，而无助开始让他从心底里发慌。

啊啊…什么时候…可以停下来……明明…刚认识的时候……是个那么温柔的人……现在她好凶…好凶啊……先前那么辛苦地治好我的腿伤……现在…现在这是做什么啊……？！

听出了少年隐忍呻吟里的呜咽，迪尔终于停顿下来，胸中一阵烦闷。

“整蛊玩具？你怎么就知道那是整蛊玩具？那是危险的笑气！如果刚才你吸入的是能让人瞬间毙命的气体，你让我怎么办？！看见了门上的字你还往里闯？！”

梦亚惊慌地消化着她的话，这才有些后怕。

“还有，我是第一次对别人使用治疗能力，根本还不清楚那光会不会灼伤普通人的眼睛，你擅自睁眼，要是真出事了你让我怎么办？”

梦亚内疚而心虚地咬住自己的嘴唇。

“如果刚才遇到劫匪的时候，不是我在你身边该怎么办？让你快点走你不走，还练过？练过你就上？人家手里有凶器怎么办？不知道报警吗？还自己回家呢？还坐台阶？伤成那样都不知道先去医院？！”

迪尔吐出一长串的责问。梦亚的眼泪扑簌簌地打在沙发上，模糊了他的双眼，嘴里的酸涩却渐渐变甜。他因为后悔自己的过错而想哭，却又因为听着她满是自责担心的气愤语气而忍不住嘴角上扬。

“啪！！啪！！啪！！啪！！……”

“啊……啊…”抽打回来得太突然，梦亚忍不住呻吟出声，连忙抿起嘴忍耐。他满脸泪水地小心回头，她没有理会，仍然急速地用巴掌亲吻沙发上少年可怜的屁股。

我…我是该打……可…可是……真的疼……

“姐……”他尝试着软声央求，“好姐姐饶了我吧……”

她不说话，也没停下。梦亚心里却有了希望。至少下手没更加用力。

果然她喜欢这个称呼。

“亚亚知道错了…！我以后一定啊啊……一定乖……”

她终于停顿了一下，把再次挥起的手垂下，望望淌了一脸惊慌失措泪水的他。

“你知道什么错了？我一会儿还打算用皮带呢。”

皮带？！梦亚一个激灵，浑身发软。

“不…不要皮带……！！好姐姐饶了我……是我没听姐姐的话，我不该逞英雄，不该提前睁眼，不该闯你的实验室……都是我不好，我……”

“啪！！行了闭嘴。”

“啊——呜呜……”少年不再说话，只能痛苦又委屈地呜咽呻吟着，感觉身后极度肿胀。

他紧绷的身体却没等来接下来的狂风骤雨。

“你反省倒是够快的。不敢了？”

梦亚心跳得飞快，瑟缩地带着哭音马上保证道：“不敢了！再也不敢了！”

然后他发现自己胳膊上的威压应声消失了，连忙颤巍巍地胡乱抹着脸上的液体，又试探性地想伸到身后，打算护住可能还要受刑的地方。

然而，那只手的手腕，却一下被她擒住。

“我我我错了我不动了！好姐姐你消消气…消消气……”

他瞬间冷汗直冒，因压迫感而打起了哆嗦，一动也不敢动。他甚至产生了幻觉，觉得后腰上她的手似乎又把腰往下按了按，告饶里满是呜咽。

“别碰，越碰越疼，应该是肿了。”

一个红肿的、颤抖的、滚烫的屁股浮现在梦亚的脑海里，他觉得脸上也烫得厉害，自己一见钟情的人，刚刚像教训孩子一样把他的屁股打肿了，他还哭着对她求饶……

“姐姐…你不会有什么透视的能力吧……？”

他还保持着被她反擒着一只手腕的姿势，心里忍不住想把自己的身体尽量蜷起来——奈何她的脚还没有松开他的腿。

“那倒没有，不过我对我出手的力道还是有所估计的。”说着，迪尔松开了他的手腕，他连忙乖乖地把手臂放回沙发上，抽噎着小心翼翼地偷看她。

“疼……”这个字一出来，他反射一般别过通红的脸不敢再看她。到底怎样才可以放过我……

“吱嘎——咚！”却突然传来楼道外房门打开又关上的声音。

“哦，是你家里来人了，你可以回去了。”她终于撤掉了压制着他的手脚。

梦亚突然噎住，觉得屁股被抽打的啪啪声和自己刚才的求饶声都特别响亮。

“天哪……这里的隔音效果……”

她看着满脸绝望的他，鬼使神差地安慰道：“放心，这套房被我装修很好，里面的声音现在只有你我可以听到。”

梦亚的大脑瞬间空白，好一个“只有你我”，让他下一秒便浑身发热。

“你回去吧。”

被打了一顿屁股的男中学生突然心里一阵委屈，不过心脏却跳得极快。

不是有句话叫，打一巴掌给个甜枣吗……

“怎么？还想赖在这儿？”

“没、没有……”被看透了心思的梦亚一惊，“就、就是太疼了……”

这句话确是事实。他很想起身，可之前在无用的挣扎中浪费了太多的力气，跪在地上的双腿也有些麻木，屁股更是肿痛得根本无法移动，裤子似乎都变得紧绷绷的。

梦亚终于努力站了起来，姿势怪怪地微弯着腰，抿着嘴皱着眉。

然后，一个不稳，他被身后的茶几绊倒，整个人向后仰去。

今天真是有够狼狈的，而且为什么偏偏都是在她面前。他满嘴的酸涩，满心的委屈，在被她揽住腰的那一刻戛然而止。

一瞬间，梦亚的重心找了回来，迪尔却也立时松了手，坐回了沙发。

“你先自己进里屋把这个药喷一喷吧，至少能让你看起来正常点。”

她一脸什么也没发生的样子，手里不知什么时候在哪拿了一瓶药，抓起梦亚的右手手腕，塞进了他的手里。

梦亚感觉整个人都在发飘，呆呆地拿着手里的东西，就好像第一次见面时她把硬币放进他手里时一样。

不要放开我…再抱我一下好吗……

“犹豫什么呢？难不成想让我帮你？”她眯着眼睛笑道。梦亚一抖，似乎自己的屁股又被拧了几下，连忙应声：“不用不用…！我…我这就去上药……”

他一瘸一拐地小跑进刚才的卧室，背靠着关好卧室门，拿着药瓶深深低下了头。他觉得脑袋发烫得厉害，因为一瞬间竟然真的有点希望她帮忙上药。当然，这种想法立马就被扼制了——

怎，怎么能把光屁股给她看…？！就算她真的是我的姐姐也不行啊……！

梦亚来到床前趴下，羞耻地瞥了眼门口，确认她没在偷看，然后窸窸窣窣地脱下了自己的裤子。

“啊……”感觉脱了就不想穿上了，摩擦简直就是另一种折磨。想着，他望向了自己的身后——

“……”梦亚的胸腔里咚咚作响。巧了，身后的柜门上有面镜子，把红肿的那里照得清清楚楚，有的地方还隐约有些指印，不知道是她哪几下狠的干的好事。

他发现自己的脸也红得厉害，赶紧颤抖着眉毛把头转了回去，不再看那镜子，直接拿起药瓶对着差不多的地方喷了下去。

她千万不要会透视，不要会透视……

迪尔确实没有去惦记他的屁股有多红，而是进实验室重新设置了一些东西。她这边刚出来，就看见梦亚也从卧室里出来了。少年总算直起了腰，脸上倒还留着红晕。

药相当不错，一碰到皮肤就溶了进去，凉凉的麻麻的痒痒的，那种胀痛感不再那么滚烫，尽管梦亚觉得自己的屁股好像还是肿着的……

“我……我回去了……”

他把药瓶放在茶几上，低着头向门口走去，不敢承受她打量的眼神。

“明天见。”她突然清脆地出声。

“啊……嗯…明天见……！”正要带上门的梦亚闻言浑身一激灵，想起自己一时冲动选了她做同桌的主意，慌张地应声，然后手抖地关好了门。

估计会去找老师换座位吧？迪尔坐在沙发上，看着上面他留下的眼泪，有些出神。两个家伙还真是像啊……可亚亚毕竟不是他啊……不该自说自话管教他的，刚见面就留下了这样变态的印象……可…再不快点成熟起来……可能就来不及了……

过了几分钟，“咚咚咚”传来了敲门声。

她停下了思考，感觉到了门外他的气息。

嗯？他怎么还敢再回来？哦……原来书包还在这呢。

打开门，迪尔直接把书包递了过去，不想梦亚却愣了一下：“啊，我居然又把书包忘了。”

“怎么？你不是为了书包来的？”她皱了皱眉，发现他在往屋里张望。

“迪尔同学，你家里人什么时候回来啊？”

迪尔一脸疑惑地看着梦亚心不在焉地接过书包。

“问这个干嘛？”

“这么晚了，下楼和我们一块吃饭吧。”少年不好意思地笑着。

“……”她抬头望着他的笑脸，“你说什么？”

“之前给你添麻烦了，真的对不起……我很想补偿你……”梦亚下意识低头把手拢到了身后，脸上发烫地转移话题，“我、我大哥手艺很好的…来尝尝嘛……！”

“你胆子真够大的。”迪尔眯起眼，上前拽住梦亚的领子，把他拽弯了腰，小声在他耳边说道，“屁股没疼够吗？”

话音未落他的颤抖就传导到了她手中。

“我刚刚对你做了什么，你自己心里没点数？”

“不是亚亚做错了事，所以姐姐惩罚了我吗？”梦亚虽然又羞又怕，但却理直气壮地红着脸说着，“我自然是要感谢姐姐的管教……”

迪尔冷冷地望着他，扬起巴掌。

“我…我又做错什么了……？”梦亚闭上眼委屈地瘪嘴，肩下意识地耸起，双手紧紧护着身后，却没等来她的触碰。

她注意到他捂着屁股的模样，有些融化松动。

“好，我去就是了。”他睁开眼，发现她的手早已放下，揪着他领口的手也正好松开，“不过我再告诉你一次，跟我亲近是没什么好果子吃的。”

“啊哈哈哈……亚亚保证…再也不敢了……”梦亚感觉背上全是冷汗。这回知道会有什么后果了……

不过只要有机会被你温柔相待，一点肉痛又算什么……他暗自甜蜜着。

迪尔无奈地关上自家房门。看来真得见识一下他哥的手艺——得是什么样的家长，才能教育出这么个没有安全意识的小笨蛋啊？！

“哥，我同桌来了。”梦亚美滋滋地推开202的门。

门一开，一个俊朗男人映入眼帘。

他看起来就像伸展开了的梦亚，高大健壮的身体散发着一种成熟男人的魅惑气息，头发尽管束了个小巧的马尾，却好像比梦亚的还要乱，银框眼镜后一道凌厉的目光打在她身上。如果不是穿着连身围裙的话，倒是别有一副禁欲气息。

“是你？”男人没有理会自家弟弟，径直走到她面前，“梦天？”

“别来无恙，龙神大人。”被叫做梦天的迪尔挑了下眉。


	4. 第一卷 [总]第3章 别来有恙

**第一卷 [总]第3章 别来有恙**

  
“你还敢说‘别来无恙’？！”戴着眼镜的“龙神大人”突然举起拳头，但触到她嘲讽的眼神又瑟缩地放了下来。刚带上门的梦亚一时间心惊肉跳。他们刚在说什么？没听清啊……怎么这个气氛？

“你、你要是敢把那天晚上的事情说出来……我不会放过你的！”男人的脸上浮现出可疑的红晕，和他的粉色围裙十分相配。

“什么晚上…？”梦亚彻底懵了。

“大人说话小孩别插嘴！”眼镜男脱口而出，刚出场时的高冷气场早就消失殆尽，满脸的尴尬。

“迪尔同学什么时候成了大人了……”少年自言自语地辩解着，但想起才刚在楼上被她“管教”的事情，声音越来越小。

“早知道你就是亚亚的同学，我才不会让他叫你来吃饭，这没你的饭！”男人激动地推了下眼镜。

不对。梦亚感觉非常不对。刚开始还以为是两人先前有仇，现在怎么觉得大哥对她的说话方式这么暧昧……不不不，这一定是我的错觉，错觉！

迪尔没有接茬，上下打量了一下对面炸毛的龙神大人。梦亚注意到她的样子，背后又渗出一身冷汗，脑海里浮现出她把大哥一个大男人按在沙发上打屁股的样子。

不！不会吧……？！

“姐姐你别生气…啊哈哈……我们出去、出去说……”他的手颤抖着想拉住她的胳膊。

“亚亚，听话，回自己房间。”她躲开了少年劝阻的手，下令道。

梦亚满脸通红，不知所措。他的哥哥却是一愣，又出了声：

“不要脸的家伙！亚亚也是你能喊的吗？！

“哥你冷静，这没什么！”梦亚整个人都慌了，有种非常不好的预感……

“流氓！你还想对我弟弟下手吗？！”眼镜男依然在质问着。

信息量太大，梦亚整个人当机了。他来回看着大哥和迪尔，胸腔里扑通扑通地鼓动着。啊？啊？？？

“唉……”她有些烦躁地抱起双臂，语速很快地回应着，“第一，是你没教好亚亚，让他毫无安全意识地缠着我，我根本不想来蹭饭。第二，那天晚上的事情全是意外，再说一次，我不是什么流氓。第三，我从来没想过声张那天晚上的事，是你自己不打自招。”

“你……”哥哥也变得满脸通红。

“嗯……那么我就先走了……有缘再见。”她背过身留下最后的话，凭空消失在二人面前。

“哼。”眼镜男对于她的突然消失不做惊讶，镜片上反起光，然后故作镇定地朝餐桌走去，“谁要跟她有缘再见……走得好！来，咱们吃饭。”

梦亚看了看大门，又望了望餐桌，迷茫地跟着大哥走了过去。

想追也没法追啊，说不定她根本没回楼上……还好她没有大发雷霆，可她好像还是生气了，就这么走了……他三心二意地坐下，整个人一激灵，差点跳起来，见对面的哥哥似乎并没有注意到，连忙假装无事地坐好。

啊……我的屁股……

少年偷偷摸了摸自己的脸，不知是因为自己手有点凉，还是脸红得厉害，十分烫手。可他回想起她刚才的话，心里却变了滋味。

她说我缠着她……是很烦我吗……那干嘛还那么关心我……

他回想起被她背起、被她揽住时自己那发飘的感觉。

还是说……她因为我把她拉来莫名其妙受了我哥的气……所以才说了气话……

梦亚再度庆幸她只动口没动手。啊哈哈……不过她要是真去打了那么大个男人的屁股，确实也太诡异了……

大哥好像跟她很熟啊……知道她的不寻常还敢骂她是流氓……难道她其实是我嫂子……？那把我当成弟弟也就说得通了……可…可是……这怎么可以……她跟我一样是中学生啊……大哥比她大了16岁啊……

“哥……你，你跟迪尔同学是怎么认识的？”少年一边吃着饭，一边还是问出了口。

“咳，我才不认识她！”该来的还是来了。对面的男人还没摘下围裙，自顾自地快速吃着饭，就像想要快点逃离这个尴尬的桥段。

梦亚对自家哥哥欲盖弥彰的说辞内心充满了无语：“那那天晚上是什么情况……？”

“你不要问了！我不会说的！”眼镜男捏紧了手里的筷子，继续扒着碗里的饭菜，“可恶…为什么搬过来会碰见她……”

不，我得谢谢你决定搬过来。少年的嘴唇动了动，没说出口。

“哥，你记得我跟你说过公交车上的事吗？那个帮了我的同学就是她。”

男人稍微放下碗，抬头挑眉看向自己的弟弟。

“怎么？你喜欢上她了？”

梦亚身上一僵，下意识挪了挪肿痛的屁股。问得也太直接了吧……

“不管是不是，我可以告诉你——”哥哥一脸烦躁地拿筷子怼了怼盘子里的菜，然后在梦亚以为他就要说出“她是我的”的时候，一字一句地说道：

“她说她班上，有个她暗恋了三四年的家伙。”

梦亚眼底带着微黑，迷迷糊糊地吃着早餐。

大哥怎么也一副心事重重的样子……？少年往厨房的垃圾桶里一瞥——里面有一堆烂掉的鸡蛋——早上起来时听见的杂乱声响，恐怕就是这个了……

“哥你快吃，我先上学了。”

“……哦…”

梦亚挑眉望向哥哥，男人莫名透着一股呆滞气息，少年并不想分担他跟自己可能差不多的心事，收拾完毕便早早出了房门，留下眼镜男一手抱臂一手捂嘴，面朝早餐眼里却看不见早餐。

嘴唇的麻痛一阵一阵地搔着他的心，他的镜框下泛起了忍耐已久的红晕。

昨晚，又梦见了“她”，那是对“她”仅存的一段记忆了。他记得他睁着眼，眼前却漆黑一片。周围传来压迫感，身上却传来“她”的体温，涣散的意识被“她”粗暴的吻唤了回来，脑中不断的回响着“她”最后交代给他绝不能忘记的话——记住，你是龙神梦卡，梦亚是我们的弟弟，他还小，照顾好他……

我的身心永远是“她”的！我从来没有背叛“她”！虽然除了“她”最后的弥留之音，对“她”的事情已经什么也记不起来了，但至少我还知道，我绝对不能开始在意“她”以外的女人！就算是意外、就算那个家伙救了我一命，我属于“她”的身体又怎么可以被那个家伙看光！……我又怎么可以在被那个流氓抱起时心跳加速？！

又梦见了被“她”粗暴对待，莫不是冥冥中在惩罚我的不忠……

他眼镜下的双目逐渐迷离，起身拄在餐桌上弯下腰，手向后伸去。梦卡狠狠拧起自己臀瓣上的肉，蹙眉喘息起来。

“请饶恕我……”

梦亚打开门走下楼梯，猛地想起——

我，还，不，认，路。

少年尴尬地扶额。昨天在她背上时睁开眼睛就好了……真是该睁眼的时候不睁眼，不该睁眼的时候……

想到这，他脸上不由得又浮起红晕，手暗自向后摸去，轻抚自己还有些微微刺痛的屁股。

她暗恋的人到底是谁……

喂！这不是现在该想的问题吧！

怎么办……上楼去找她？要是她已经出门了怎么办？就算没出门…怎么对她开口求助啊……昨天那个…甚至都已经不是不欢而散的程度了……

脑内进行着光速的激烈斗争，脚下却踩了空。没睡好觉的梦亚这才后知后觉地想起自己还在下着楼梯！

预想中的疼痛并没有到来，来的是那熟悉的茉莉香。

“怎么？没睡好？”

他的校服后领被迪尔拽住，让他的身子免于向下坠去。梦亚的心脏剧烈跳动起来，一边站正一边回头望去，看到迪尔正收回拉住他的手。

少年没来由地心一慌，迅速抓住了她的衣角。

“迪尔同学！昨天，真的对不起……！”

她不太情愿地眯了眯眼，俯视着台阶下面的梦亚。

“松手。”

“姐姐要是还生气……就…就打我好了……！”他涨红了脸，战战兢兢地说出惊人之语，“亚亚还…还不认识路，不要丢下我……”

少年的声音越来越小，头也越来越低。迪尔从他的发顶往下望去，看到他另一只手正紧张地拽着自己的裤子，不禁发笑道：

“呵呵，走廊的隔音效果可不好。”

梦亚惊慌地抬起头，欲言又止，最后还是红着脸低下了头。

“那你…可以掐我什么的……我不出声就是了……”他的声音更小了，鼻间喷出的都是滚烫的热气，浑身发麻地颤抖起来，抓住她衣角的手却没有松开。

这小子，怎么突然这样。迪尔弯了弯嘴角，不过，也好。

“昨天的还疼吗？”

“不…不疼了……”少年惶恐地回答道。其，其实还是有点疼的……

“走吧，一起去上学。”迪尔朝他拽着她衣角的手歪了歪头，“现在可以松开了吧？”

梦亚连忙应声松手，抬头望着她绕过他走到了前面，自己赶紧跟上。她、她不生气了吗……他暗自吞咽着空气。

“我没怪你。”出了单元门，她才回头开口道，“过来并排走，在我后面显得很奇怪。”

“是…是……”他快走两步，走到她旁边，紧张地摩挲着自己书包的肩带。我没听错吧……她说她没怪我。

“我很好奇，你觉得我是那种喜欢虐待人出气的家伙吗？”她嗤笑一声。

“没…不是……我不是那个意思……”梦亚浑身一机灵，说、说错话了吗……

“如果只是想出气的话，我何必费劲搞那么复杂的姿势去打你的屁股。”迪尔看着路的前方，并不看旁边的少年，“直接一拳砸到你脸上岂不是更方便。”

少年的脸上浮起红晕。为什么她总是这么云淡风轻地说出“屁股”这个词……还好这附近没有人……不会被人听去……

“看你的样子就知道打少了，就不该对你心软，完全没反省到位。”

听了她的话，梦亚真是哭笑不得，一边怕得要死，一边又甜得想抱住她。

“我…我还做错什么了……？”他小心翼翼地插嘴。

“自己想。”迪尔抱起双臂，“等我告诉你的时候，你就得趴着想了。”

梦亚闻言臊得满脸通红，双手下意识护住了后面，她这是真的在“管教”我啊……

两人之间沉默了一会儿，迪尔却突然主动换了话题：“怎么样？前面就是学校了，记住路线了吗？”

梦亚猛地抬起头，望见了路那边的学校标志建筑。

“啊……”他尴尬地挠着后脑勺，“聊得太专注…忘记注意路线了……”少年灵机一动，“不过…反正我们顺路……以后都一起走不就好了……”

“你以为你出门的时候为什么会碰见我？”她阴沉地责问道。

“啊……？”梦亚惴惴地扭头朝她看去，却见她走进了路旁一个无人的胡同。

她回头冷漠地扫了一眼他，瞬间没了踪影，空气中留下她最后的余音：

“自己走的时候别再低着头了！小心车。”

少年突然意识到，昨天他们回来的时候，是从楼顶回来的……

那今早，她为什么会在她家楼下的走廊救下他……

难道说她记得我不认路的事，所以故意来找我吗？他心里不禁一阵窃喜。一会儿得好好道歉，拜托她晚上再跟自己一起回家。

梦亚傻笑着走进教室，却远远望见一个男生正坐在自己的位子上。如果不是迪尔就在一旁，他差点都以为走错了教室。

梦亚记得，那人是他隔着一条过道的邻桌。

她之前不是看起来不受班里同学欢迎的吗？为什么这两个家伙相谈甚欢？

梦亚走近了，占着座位的人连忙歉意地起身，坐回了自己原来的位子。梦亚坐在捂热了的座位上，屁股依然刺痛着，心里却是酸酸的。

那个暗恋的人是他吗？梦亚又开始偷看她：迪尔已经回到她手里的大厚书里了，完全看不见她的表情。

“同学，帮忙递一下！”

梦亚的书包还没放下来，右边就传来了那个男生的声音。他僵硬地看过去——是一个作业本。

“给谁？”他接过作业本，发现上面并没有名字。

“你同桌的啊！”男生随意而慵懒地笑道，“你左边除了她，不就只有墙了吗？”

梦亚的肚子里涨起了火气，声音倒还挺好听，可为什么话这么难听。

所以这家伙拿了她的作业本干什么？他不爽地翻开了本子，里面似乎却真的只是作业而已，字迹工整而详尽，不过全都没有批改的痕迹。

“嘿嘿，怎么？你也没写？快抄吧，要收了。”邻座的男生继续开着玩笑。

“我写了。”梦亚闷声回答道。尽管昨晚做的时候屁股疼着，脑子乱着，但作业总算还是完成了的。邻座似乎并没有注意到他的语气不对，提笔又开始写起了什么，倒是兀的，手里的本子被左边的谁抽走了。

迪尔没有多看他一眼，把本子收进了桌膛。

梦亚想起校门口两人分开时她的情绪，连忙悄悄朝她凑过去小声道歉：“之前真的对不起……晚上再一起走好不好……”

“你为什么未经允许就翻我的本子？”她终于稍微放下书，露出半张脸来。

梦亚一愣，这才回想起才刚自己的行为，心里却有些不服气。那个男生都拿去抄了，为什么我看一眼都不行？怎么？里面有什么不可告人的东西？

虽然他内心这样嘟囔着，嘴上却只能说着哄人的话：“对不起，是我不好，请你原谅我……”梦亚一边敷衍地说着，一边整理着自己的东西准备晨读，“对了，昨天听写时我也擅自借用了一下你的东西……也请你原谅……”

迪尔眯了眯眼睛，听出了少年口中的不满。

这小鬼总是这么没规矩，迟早要出大事。

“人家是当着我的面借的作业，你未经允许哪来的理直气壮？”

我这是在吃醋啊……梦亚理亏地拿起课本，也遮住自己的脸，不知该怎么回话。怎么办……晚上她还能愿意跟自己一起走了吗……

“你打算什么时候去和老师说换座位？”她冷冷地说。

梦亚顿时一震，拿书的手紧了紧。

“我知道错了……不要讨厌我好吗……”他有些发慌。

“讨厌倒算不上。”她顿了顿，“只是我怕我忍不住，忍不住在学校‘管教’你这个不乖的小混蛋。”

梦亚闻言红了耳朵，脚趾在鞋里反射般地一勾。不是吧……认真的吗？少年偷偷望着她的侧脸，不由得计上心来。

“姐姐管教就是了……正好晚上可以顺路把我拎回家收拾……”

迪尔瞥了他一眼，他感觉到她的视线，红着脸在书后低下头贴在桌上。

“不，我是真的很想现在就把你按在桌子上，狠狠打你的屁股。”她把视线移回了手里的书，梦亚却突然感觉身体被什么力量禁锢住了。

诶？诶诶诶？？？

他手里的书因为没了他手上力量的支撑，缓缓倒在桌上，露出他此刻通红的脸上惊恐的双目。梦亚的眼睛快速打量着周围，耳边却突然响起了上课铃。随着领读的起头，大家都开始了专心的朗读，没人注意到这边的异样。

“好姐姐…饶了我……！”他细声低喊着，“不！不能在这里啊……”

他担心自己的声音淹没在晨读里，偏过头极尽乞求地望着她——奈何她虽没在跟着朗读，脸却依然隔在书后。

梦亚感觉快哭了，他伏在桌子上，感觉屁股正在缓缓脱离椅子的支撑。

“姐…好姐姐……不要……”他很想大声求饶，但却根本不敢提升音量，甚至都不敢多加蠕动，生怕引起别人的注意。

“我真的错了…我不该擅自打开姐姐的东西……求求你……不要在这……”他浑身发麻地检讨着，“怎么拧我都好…不要把我按到桌子上打…打啊……下课找个没人的地方再说好不好……求你了…求你了……”

她疯了吗？！梦亚的脑海里，自己趴在桌上，屁股撅得高高的，她的巴掌清脆地落下，班里的朗读应声停止，班主任和同学们都在齐齐地望向这个角落，神色各异。从此，他便没脸见人了。可她，她就不怕被这么多人看见她这个样子吗？把男同学按在桌上打屁股是很正常的事情吗？

梦亚的恐惧让他不停嘴地求饶着。不过，当他的屁股离开椅子1厘米之后，上升便停了下来，然后随着禁锢的解开，屁股落回了椅子。

得，得救了……

他终于意识到了这个女人的可怕，重新拿起自己书的手微微颤抖。

“亚亚不敢了！真的不敢了！再也不敢了！……”梦亚深感劫后余生，哽咽地继续求饶着。

“所以说我才建议你快点换座吧，下次说不定我就直接在这撕了你的裤子。”看不见她书后的表情，却不知她从哪拿出一包纸帕，递了过来。

他这才后知后觉地注意到自己出了一身的汗，红着脸不想接，又不敢不接，只得拿过来抽出一张擦了擦脸和脖子上的汗。

纸帕经过鼻子，梦亚猛地闻到她身上那股茉莉清香，脑海里又再次闪过她背起自己跳上楼，自己又在她背上紧紧搂住她的记忆。

“你让我想起我许久未见的弟弟。”

他又是一震，生出一种荒谬的想法。

如果她是真的把我当成弟弟，那刚才这个…肯定……是吓唬人的才对……

毕竟，打翻了她实验室里的东西，她本来可以让我承担被那毒气毒死的后果的……她却反而着急地治好了我，然后进行了严厉的“管教”……

“姐姐不会这么做的……”他把剩的纸递还给她，小心翼翼地保证道，“亚亚以后真的会乖的……”

她接过纸帕，淡淡地望了望他：“你要是又未经允许擅自行动，我真的绝对不会轻饶了你。”

闻言，梦亚的眼睛里闪烁起了光芒：“知道了…！”

“All right. Good luck.”她并不理他，跟着朗读读了几句。虽然他没听懂，但觉得她的发音好标准，连忙也跟着班里朗读起来。


	5. 第一卷 [总]第4章 见缝插针

**第一卷 [总]第4章 见缝插针**

  
“坐在这里干什么？你这不受人待见的婊子！”

迪尔抬起头，看见了三个女同学。不，或许应该不能用同学来称呼了吧。染了色的头发，画得看不出原样的校服……站在最前面的那位看起来虽然长相清秀，但那副不合气质的盛气凌人的架势，在她眼里一览无余。

大课间在学校的小花园里看会儿书都不消停……明明展开了无视结界啊……果然对她们这种类型会无效么……她收好书，站起了身：“那么伊丝田同学又在这里干什么呢？”

不良少女素来只见过坐在角落里的迪尔，现在她一站起来才猛地发现，原来她竟和高挑的自己一般高。

“你给我记住！以后别和梦同学说话听见没有，他是谁的也不可能是你的！”

关注起下一个目标了啊，好歹你的男朋友就在一旁，收敛点好吗？梦同学，呵，我也有个姓梦的名字呢。

迪尔回想起昨晚见到梦卡时他戴着眼镜穿着围裙的样子。不愧是他，就算是未觉醒的状态下，竟然也能认出这个形态的我。

成熟的男人真是别有一番魅力呢。让他抚养亚亚也是辛苦了……不过这不是没把亚亚教好的借口，看他这个哥哥也有点缺乏安全意识，等时机到了，更需要好好管教一番……

伊丝田注意到对面的迪尔嘴角竟然泛起了笑意，脸有些抽搐，紧接着一巴掌就挥了上来。

“啪！！”“啊——”

她崩溃一般地蹲下身，一旁的人围上前。

“怎么会这样——？！”

梦亚本来是想拒绝的，但想到可以刺探敌情，他还是答应了跟那个邻座一起去上厕所。

这个学校的学生厕所离教学楼好远，藏在小花园的深处。梦亚有点庆幸有人陪着，不然还真容易又迷了路，思及此，他倒是对这位邻座没那么严重的敌意了。

突然梦亚背后有种感觉，让他一下子向林子中看去，就看见一个红头发的女人，一巴掌扇向了……迪尔同学？！

她要对她做什么？！

不等梦亚有所反应，那个红发的家伙已经怪叫着蹲下身来了。

啊哈哈……我怎么忘了……干得漂亮！

“怎么了？”邻座也顺着梦亚的目光望了过去。他一看见那抹蜷缩着的红色，便快步奔了过去。梦亚没能来得及回他的话，只得疑惑地缓步跟上。

“你没事吧？！”

迪尔早就感知到来自远处的视线，此时漠然地看着邻座的少年蹲下身，毫不掩饰地展示着对伊丝田的关切。于是，迪尔的眼底闪过一丝绿光。

“她没什么事。”

“你撒谎！”伊丝田愤恨地抬起头，露出自己的右手，“你打伤了我！”

啊，谁让你自作主张地往我身上打，备战期间我的硬度可是很高的。迪尔看向她此刻已经白皙正常的手，不禁暗讽。还好昨天连夜对木系力量进行了修炼，现在这个距离的治疗也没问题了。

“你的手……没事吧？”邻座快要贴到伊丝田的身上了，不良少女厌恶地起身躲开了些。

“啊…有事着呢！里面的骨头可能断了！我要去医务室了！”她有点慌，明明刚才肿痛得快要死了，怎么突然就不疼了。

“路维，等丝田心情好了你再来陪她吧。”伊丝田身边的一个跟班调笑着邻座，然后三女一块离开了。迪尔淡淡地望着他们，被唤作路维的邻座略显尴尬，但还是追了过去。

他的个头比梦亚还要高几厘米，明明才17岁，身体却像成年人一样健壮。之前被瘦削的丝田说像头熊，最近开始减起肥来……

虽然有人觉得不减肥也很好——又不是病态的肥胖，大块头总会给人一种安全感不是吗？

迪尔没有转头去盯着路维的背影，却是瞥了眼远处梦亚用来躲藏的树，也转身离开了。

这个腐朽的世界里，很多人都看不见我。

有时迪尔甚至觉得，自己或许是个幽灵吧。

她从来到这个世界开始，就发现了自己跟这个世界的格格不入——可潜意识似乎却在告诉着自己：这很正常——虽然迪尔自己也不清楚为什么会觉得正常。

她总是有种，忘了很多事情的感觉。自己，或许本来就不属于这个世界。

她的身体会和这个世界正常的人一样生长，但她从婴儿开始就已经有了超越普通成年人的智力、超越常人理解的异能。她没有父母，也不需要吃东西，就好像凭空出现的灵体。

7岁那年她逃出了孤儿院，装扮成大人的样子，根据计算出的头奖号码，用彩票的钱购置了房子、衣服以及一些像正常人一样的生活用品，以后需要用钱时依旧如法炮制、也有开始炒股。证明证件什么的，只要有材料，伪造什么的对她来说根本不是难事。她知道这样不好，但是她还是想不起来自己出现在这个世界上的意义，只能暂时学着像个普通人一样生活——所以，她甚至试着去上学了。

因为自己与生俱来的完美无视气场，很多人都会把她当成不存在的人。这个被动技能好处很多，坏处也很多——比如小学的日子里她得在自己的座位上张开结界，让他们至少把座位给她留下。

她为自己取了个名字，叫做迪尔。有姓迪的吗？无所谓了，又不会有人跟她计较这个。她只是希望这个以Dear为谐音的名字，可以为她带来温暖——她不知道她在期待什么，或许是一个契机吧，一个有人会打破结界的契机。

而路维，就是那个契机。

升上中学的考场上，平生第一次，有人开口向她说话了：

“同学，你有格尺吗？”

她激动万分，从身后刷地变出好几根来。

“哦谢谢…哈哈你有好多格尺啊……”

从那时开始，她觉得，这个腐朽的世界开始生花了。渐渐的，看得见她的人也多了起来。不过，那些人只有那么一会儿看得见想得起来，并且几乎所有人意识到她的存在时总是不由自主地觉得嫌恶，然后很快忘掉才刚跟她相关的记忆。

而路维，似乎真的跟他们有所不同。他似乎发现了迪尔的可用之处，完美的作业、完美的大脑、完美的储物箱。维似乎从来没觉得她哪里不正常——大概，是他还并没有亲身体验过她超自然异能的冲击吧。

有的，怕是只有梦家的兄弟俩。

迪尔踱步走到了校门口，远远望去，看见了一个熟悉的人影。

保安对他说了些什么，他僵硬地垂下手里的包，略显妥协地回身走开了。她暼了一眼走进收发室里面的保安，瞬移来到了那男人面前。

“龙神大人到访学校，有何贵干？”

“……？！”

迪尔眼疾手快地托住了梦卡手里被惊落的包，嗯？热的？

“你怎么在这？！”他飞快地扶了一下眼镜，把包从她手里抢了回来，连着后退了几步。

那是某小笨蛋忘带的午饭吧？迪尔挑眉道：“我倒还要问问龙神大人怎么在这呢。”

“多、多管闲事！你这流氓！”

“我要是流氓，那天晚上就不会出手了。”

“你……！”他置气一般地又推了一下眼镜。

“既然门卫不让进，就让我把便当送过去吧。”迪尔没有乘胜追击，只是淡淡地向他怀抱着的东西伸出索要的手势。

“……”他的镜片反起白光，挡住了眼神，“你怎么总是这么多管闲事……”

“那让你弟弟饿着？怕是之前丢钱丢出阴影了，我猜他身上也没有什么钱能去买东西吃。”

龙神梦卡沉吟着。他再次开始怀疑自己身为龙神的预感和直觉：让亚亚在这个连食堂都没有的偏僻学校入学，真的会有助于自己恢复记忆，找到“她”的下落吗？

快上课了，迪尔却在教室门口看见了梦亚和伊丝田。即便有些远，声音也清晰入了她的耳。

“……梦同学把座位往前面调一调好不好？我附近刚好能腾出空位。啊，对了，我想你的同桌应该也没什么意见。”

迪尔心里一惊，不是因为那红毛的说辞，而是感觉到梦亚周围的气流突然变得极其不稳定，情绪逐渐染满了攻击性。

神色微动，她假装打了个喷嚏。梦亚的视线应声从面前人的空隙中望见了迪尔。伊丝田见状跟着回头，看清来人后翻了个白眼，满不在乎地扭头进了教室。

梦亚盯着走过来的迪尔，迪尔也眯着眼探寻着他的表情。

少年的胸中有着一股浊气。哼，脸果然没事。

“我看到了，那个家伙的手被你治好了。”他走过来，低吼着。

是不是在你心里，我和她没差多少？

“为什么？那种人活该骨折！为什么你要把能力耗费在她身上？”他提高了音量。

迪尔脸色未变，手指微动，释放了全部的无视气场，以防被人注意。

“对人大喊大叫，还加以逼迫。”她叹了口气，“你现在跟她也没什么区别。”

“你？！我……”梦亚不可置信地手舞足蹈起来，“我可是在为你抱不平！怎么反倒怼起我来了？！”

“哦？那真是谢谢你为我着想了。”她冷冷扫过他的神色，把手中的包裹放在了旁边的窗台上，用毫无波动的语气说着，“这是刚才你哥送来的，接下来几节课我要在楼顶处理事情，不回来了，你自己收好。”

中午放学，学生们稀稀拉拉地走出了教室。

梦亚六神无主地坐在座位上，看着刚拿出来放在桌上的餐盒，眼前全是她漠然扫视自己的那一幕。大哥做的饭菜永远是那么好吃，梦亚此刻却食之无味。

“你说话做事的时候，就不知道先好好考虑自己的立场吗？”

脑海里回响着昨天被打屁股时她的训话，他开始有点后悔了，就算自己是打抱不平，火气怎么还对着她撒起来了。真是邪门，本来早上还想绞尽脑汁地讨好她，那时自己却莫名其妙地生起了闷气。

她远去的背影竟然现在才开始让自己难受。

她不是说我像她的弟弟吗……可哪有那样冷淡地跟弟弟说话的……她、她是不是再也不会理我了……本来想着就算座位真的调开了，回家也是楼上楼下的关系，但她就算一走了之自己又能……

她现在真的在楼顶吗？

梦亚腾地站起了身，冲出了教室。

在天台静心打坐，具体测算了一下先前接触过的梦卡周围结界的安全系数，迪尔才放下一半的心。

最近那个气息到处游荡、蠢蠢欲动，实在是不让人消停。她有种不祥的预感，即使给学校加持了很高级的结界，却还是时刻警惕着。

“……啊！”

所以当梦亚出现在她身后时，迪尔下意识瞬间用扫堂腿放倒了他。

好在他倒地之前她拽住了他慌乱挥舞的胳膊，使他免于与地面亲密接触。

稳住了他的身形，迪尔不动声色地拿开了手。梦亚愣愣地站在她面前，傻傻地看着迪尔——她也不说些什么，转过身继续当雕像。

她一转身，梦亚就慌了，他瞬间在自己脑海里看到一幅她从楼顶飞走的可怕画面，一下子从被迪尔拉住胳膊时发飘的状态中清醒过来，急忙从身后拉住她的校服袖子。

“你、你吃了吗……？”他小心翼翼地开口。

“我不用吃。”

梦亚心里一涩，不知该如何接话。是因为自己今天犯的错误生气？还是她依然在因为昨天的晚饭生气呢？

“不要脸的家伙！”

梦亚一惊，猛地回身看向身后的声源，赫然是伊丝田向他们走了过来。

“从梦同学旁边滚开！”红发的少女依然在冲着二人尖叫着。

少年闻言无法再保持冷静，怒目圆睁，大吼着“闭嘴”面向不速之客，握紧了拳头。

“梦亚，你下楼去。”迪尔的声音在梦亚愤怒的喘息中变得模糊。

“你他妈才不要脸——！”

梦亚低吼出声，没有想走开的意思，眼睛似乎涨红，大有对面要是敢再有什么举动就动手的劲头。

少年心头却突然闪过一丝诡异——那来人丝毫不畏惧自己身上升起的明显怒气，邪佞地盯着他，上下扫视。最后，舔了舔嘴角。

要不要这么恶心？！

“梦亚，你给我下楼去！”

“该下楼的人是她——！”

他又想出手推开她，却突然发现一股黑气不知何时已经攀上了自己的身体……


	6. 第一卷 [总]第5章 所谓听话②

**第一卷 [总]第5章 所谓听话②**

  
梦亚终于恢复了意识，迷茫中他似乎看见一个周身泛着白光的人悬空打坐。

是她？！他瞪开双目，才发现除了他们二人附近，楼顶覆盖了一层焦黑！随着迪尔身上无色的暖流荡下，地上的黑渍正慢慢消失，恢复原来的样子。

梦亚看呆了，直到她落下地来一脸严肃地走到他面前。

“不管你看到了什么、听到了什么，都不是真的。”她缓和调整着她运功后的气息，淡淡地说着，“那东西还会来的——不过我觉得，你应该听见我让你快下楼了吧？”

“我……”他靠坐在墙边，后怕地瞥着居高临下的迪尔。梦亚清楚得很，如果不是她在，他可能就再也醒不过来了……那到底是什么……

“你是不是很喜欢忘我地大喊大叫啊？可是只会对人发怒又有什么用呢？”她的训话像耳光一样扇在他的脸上，让他抬不起头。

“看来给你的教训是真的还不够，你根本不知道怎么做一个乖孩子。”

这一瞬，他惊得僵住，心脏如擂鼓一般咚咚大响起来。

好像又是刷的一下离开了地面！眨眼间，迪尔拉着梦亚来到了天台楼梯的隔间。松开他的手腕，她便立刻开始在墙壁上快速绘写着什么——顿时，一堵新的墙在楼梯口出现，把两人站的地方彻底封闭了起来。

梦亚的心脏提到了嗓子眼。没空多去在意手腕上残留的触感，他看向身后：空无一物的隔间仅有一个落满了灰尘的窗台。他记得窗外的那面墙，就是天台上才刚自己靠坐的地方。

哈…自己这是想要逃跑吗……怎么可能从她的手掌心里跑掉……

她、她的手掌心……

少年回过头看向她，自己浑身上下似乎发起了抖，皮肤麻痛起来。

“结界设置好了，空气是流通的，不过隔音隔世，马上让你喊个够。”

梦亚的嘴唇也抖着，他低下头捂着嘴，生怕心脏从嘴里蹦出来：“迪…好姐姐……我、我知道错了……”

她又…又要“管教”我了吗……还要…打…打我的屁股吗……

迪尔挑了下眉，从袖子里抽出一条不明材质的教鞭，在空气中划破出凌厉的声音。

“……！”他倒吸一口凉气，向后一个趔趄，内心飞过一堆想要吐槽的话：那么长的东西是怎么放在袖子里的啊！话说回来她为什么会随身携带那玩意儿啊！

但不管怎样——这些不是现在该在意的事情啊！

“不要…可不可以不要用那个……！”

“不行。”无视少年哀求的语气，迪尔严厉地拒绝道。

梦亚不清楚是自己的脸烫，还是鼻间喷出的热气更烫。满脑子，都是自己昨天那个红肿的屁股。他的手在后面护着，哆嗦打个不停，目光闪烁地望着她手里的家伙，感觉腿都有点软了，想说点什么，声音却连自己都听不见。

“姐……”

“我警告过你很多次了。”梦亚闻言猛地抬起头，眼圈急得发红，大眼睛无助地看着走到窗台边上的她。迪尔在窗台上点了点，那里的灰尘和脏污瞬间消散来开，“想我下手轻一点的话，现在就乖乖趴到窗台上来，自己规规矩矩摆好姿势。”

他羞得快要跪下来了，两手覆在自己身后的某处不停地发颤，咬着嘴唇乞求地望着不容商量的她。

“不自己趴过来的话我也会帮你，不过你会承担又一次不乖的后果。”

后、后果！梦亚忍不住一个激灵。这个词的含义现在他再明白不过了。

“我…我知道错了……”少年泪蒙蒙地嘟囔着，却只得苦着脸一步一步蹭向“刑台”，最终心虚地停在她旁边。他颤巍巍地抱着头支在了上面，然后近乎窒息地望着余光里她的轮廓消失，听着她迈步走到自己身后。

确实是我该打……是我没能服从她的指令结果闯了祸……既然她要惩罚我，我、我自然……

“很好，乖孩子，上身压低，后面撅高。”

“姐……”梦亚抱头的胳膊清楚地感受到自己的脑袋有多滚烫。可是这也太……

“你还是想让我帮你？”

“不！不…不用……”太羞耻了！他伏在冰冷的大理石窗台上，认命地把脚向后挪了几步，用腿撑起了屁股，全身都细密地颤抖着。

“腰再低一点，双腿并拢，懂什么叫撅着吗？不许把肌肉崩紧！”

“……”可恶干嘛凶我……梦亚暗自擦着没出息的眼泪，哽咽地按照要求修改着姿势。他觉得自己的屁股简直就像是贡品一般被自己高高举起，完全不知道……接下来会被神明如何加以颜色。

“你最好不要乱扭或用手挡，不然我只能教教你什么叫做摆好姿势了。你那么喜欢大喊大叫，那就使劲叫吧，不过别让我听见脏话。”

话音未落，梦亚就连连摇头，胳膊拄在大理石上，央求地保证：“我会乖的，真的会乖的…！可不可以……嗯——！”她把教鞭的鞭身在他撅高的屁股上摩擦着，这让梦亚冷汗一个劲儿的冒，简直呼吸都不怎么会了。他低声呼求着：“姐、姐——！求你不要用这……”

“嗖——啪！”“啊——！！！！”

第一下简直是突如其来的噩梦。梦亚抑制不住地弓起身然后蹲了下来！手反射一般地护到受刑的位置，那道横贯了两个臀瓣的鞭痕，滚烫地烙痛着，让他喘息不止——本来他都决定了不能再喊出来的，但这一下实在是…太疼了……！他后知后觉地意识到自己行为的违逆，连连求饶：“好姐姐…饶命啊——！这个…这个我实在受不住……求你……求你别用……”

“回去趴好，别让我帮你。”迪尔看见他双眼里的绝望，软了心肠，这玩意儿是白拿出来了，“看在你表现好的份儿上，再挨一下就换工具。”

“啊…？”少年仿佛见到了曙光一般，脸上终于有了点松懈，“什、什么工具……？”

迪尔沉默了一会儿，冷冷地吐字，“再不趴好就加十下。”

梦亚闻言刷地起身趴回了窗台，努力地撅好屁股，手指按着发麻的头皮。

“嗖——啪！”

这一记让他整个人扒在窗台上，双腿一块蹬了起来，胳膊捂着脸愣是没敢再出声。疼痛稍稍缓和，他瑟缩着双肩，把脚落回地上，把屁股重新撅好。

望着他隐忍抽动的肩膀，她皱皱眉收起了教鞭，左手按着他的腰，紧接着右手一巴掌扇了上去。

“啪！”

感觉到她的动作，紧绷的梦亚这才彻底松了口气，微微拧扭着。是她的手……

“检讨一下。”

“……我，”他抹着眼泪，小心翼翼地应答，“我没乖乖听你的话……”

“啪！”突然重重的一下，梦亚一激灵，脚趾在鞋子里勾了起来，感觉身后两道鞭痕之上又多了个掌印。他开始吐槽自己刚才到底在庆幸些什么……

“具体点。”迪尔没有起伏的声音。

“我…我没听你的话下楼去……”话音落下，两人陷入了沉默。撅着刺痛的屁股，梦亚冷汗直冒，难道又说错了……

“还有呢？”没等来巴掌，迪尔继续责问着。

“对，还有！”梦亚嘴上连忙肯定，心里这回却是真的懵了，还有什么……“还有我、我……”

“啪！”果然，巴掌又来了。他无助地用胳膊埋起脑袋，轻拧腰背，努力不去绷紧臀部的肌肉，脚暗自轻踮又暗自放下，哭着哀求道：“我错了……对不起……我不知道……”

“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”

“啊啊好姐姐饶了我……啊……我我我之前不该对你大吼大叫……”

听到了有内容的句子，迪尔放下扬起的巴掌。梦亚不敢有什么侥幸，一股脑地继续说了下去：“我早上上学时不该三心二意……白白浪费了姐姐来陪我的好意……不该乱翻姐姐的东西……刚才不该挡躲……”他说着说着带上了哭音，又不想让她听见自己没出息的哭腔，结果憋出了更大声的抽泣声。

太丢脸了……

“啪！”“嗯……！”梦亚干脆自暴自弃地发出委屈的呻吟声。不过想要踢起来的小腿却被强忍了下去——万一踢到她岂不是自寻死路——只能控制不住地踮了踮脚。

“接着说，还是没说到点子上。”她不为所动。

“我…我……”少年被她冷冷的回应害得更加委屈，“这回真的想不出来了……姐姐你告诉我，我、我改……”

“接着想。”“啪！啪！啪！啪！……”

“啊姐…好姐姐……别打了……啊啊……！”

“少说没用的。”

呜呜呜她怎么这么凶……欺负人……

梦亚呜咽着，双腿忍不住地暗自磨蹭，身后的一波接一波的疼痛让膝盖难以绷直。忽然，他一颤，是她直接反身用胳膊环住了自己的腰，手肘压下自己弓起的背，手托着自己的腹部把他的屁股朝上顶起。少年的耳根红透了，她的接近和抽打让他的内心一瞬间充斥起各种各样的情绪，痛苦、羞耻并且渴望。

夹杂着委屈哭音的呻吟声不绝于耳，不过十几下过后，她怀里他的身体挣扎幅度忍不住地越来越大，因为整个屁股已经火辣辣地肿胀了起来，经不起再来一巴掌。

迪尔见状停手，让他歇上一歇，嘴上却是继续责问道：“想出来了吗？”

梦亚闻言一个抽搐，嘴唇颤抖着不知如何开口，只能认命地抱头等着下一顿打。

不过巴掌倒是没等来，等来的是她长长的一声叹息。

她…她叹什么气……

“从现在开始，”迪尔厉声命令道，“学会保护自己听见没有？！”

满脸泪痕的梦亚仍因为疼痛煎熬着，只能慢慢消化她的话。

“啪！！”“啊……！”

“听见没有？！一点安全意识都没有，做事不过脑子。昨天逞英雄想对人出手，结果把自己的腿磕断。今天还没记性，觉得自己特别厉害，结果差点送命……你知道你被黑气缠住的时候我有多慌张吗？！”

过了几秒，梦亚才反应过来她在说什么，猛然间浑身上下都酥酥麻麻地发起烫来。他紧紧抿起双唇，却抑制不住地弯了嘴角，鼻间尽是茉莉的香气。

“姐姐…对不起……我，我真是太没记性了……”他自己绷直了双腿，压低在她怀里的腰，撅高屁股，“你、你再多赏我几下吧……”

这是梦亚第一次主动撅起屁股请罚，羞耻得忍不住像鸵鸟一样紧紧埋起了自己的脑袋。

“啪！！”迪尔似乎很配合地重重给了他一巴掌，梦亚痛得有点发慌地想收回自己刚才说的话，不过她却先开了口：“还多赏几下？不疼是不是？”

“啪！！”又是重重一下。

“疼…！当然疼啊……呜呜呜……”梦亚整个人都想缩起来，奈何腰还在她怀里，赶紧就着她的话头收回前言，“所、所以再打几下就饶了我吧……知道错了，再也不敢了……好姐姐…别再换别的工具了成吗……”

“啪！！”“啊……呜呜……”

“下次再没记性，一定扒了你的裤子打。”

“……！绝对没有下次了！我以后做事一定多动脑子，学会保护自己……”

她突然松开了禁锢，梦亚一时脱力地滑坠下去。

啊…腿是怎么了……？！完蛋了，屁股要着地！

他脑中绝望地闪过这些，却见她的胳膊在眼前一捞，自己又好好地趴回了窗台上。

“我以为我下手没这么重。”她在他身侧，望着他蜷趴的样子，内心流淌着她所不懂的东西，“还能走路吗，亚亚？”

梦亚的脑子里乱哄哄的，一片混乱。他突然很想就这样哭着扑进她的怀里，告诉她自己的心意，撒着娇索要她的安慰与抚摸。

“我没事…现在缓过来了……”不行，自己哪还有脸跟她要糖吃……他扶着台子轻轻起身，牵动了后面，疼得让他差点又涌出一波眼泪。

为什么自己总是不争气地被疼哭呢？委屈吗？似乎又不是。

其实被那可怕的黑气缠身的时候，他也好害怕啊……

还好，有她在身边……

“这边不远有教师用洗手间，我能感觉到没有人。”她看他逞强地站直，便解了结界指了个方向，“我看着门，你去上一下药吧。”

梦亚低头抽噎着，瞥着她递过来的药瓶，嘴角却不自觉地上扬起来。

“姐姐你随身带得都是些什么啊……难道是随时准备收拾我不成……？”

“……你是不想上药吗？那我收起来了。”

“不，不不不是！”

迪尔看着一把抢过药瓶便蹒跚着小跑出去的臭小鬼，心乱如麻。

比哥哥可爱啊。

果然起了凛子，啊啊啊啊……

梦亚承受不住在洗手台前脱下裤子的羞耻，钻进了隔间里面，不过这就意味着没有镜子照了。他作死地用手摸上了自己的光屁股，摸过两道交错的棱痕时疼得差点没站稳。

上好药出来，镜子里自己的脸似乎没有昨天那么红了。

毕竟不是第一次被她打屁股了……

他站在洗手间门口停住了脚步。

她就在门那边……

他想起她一会儿教鞭一会儿药，突然哭笑不得起来。

看来她现在不像是讨厌我，倒像是真的时时刻刻想管教我……以后我跟她，会一直是这种模式吗……可是不想总是被当做小孩对待啊……为、为什么她每次都是打人屁股……

尽管梦亚思虑甚多，但实实在在被她在意了的想法让他羞怯兴奋起来。

打开门，迪尔闭目靠在对面的墙上，面色却异常凝重。

“姐……？”

他小声唤道。她没有回应，只是眉头一紧，随之而来的，梦亚的身体也紧了一下，忙捂住自己的嘴。

是、是不是，不应该出声的气氛……？

梦亚的心脏咚咚直跳，悄悄站在了她身侧。就在这时，迪尔睁开了眼，表情恢复了淡然。

“达克鲁……”

他不敢出声，只是露出疑惑的神色，被转头看过来的她一览无遗，他鼓起勇气没有避开，眨了眨他的大眼睛。

“姐姐刚才说什么……？”

迪尔觉得他的模样让自己最近疲惫的心情变得舒坦起来。

“Dark Rule，也就是达克鲁。”她顿了顿，“界分黑白，而达克鲁就是黑势力之源、白势力的死对头。刚才的幺蛾子就是达克鲁干的，看来他盯上我们了……”

“为什么盯上…我们……？”梦亚虽然仍在思考、在提问，但一个“我们”撞得他的心湖荡漾，说话的底气都下了半截。

“因为人的内心也分黑白两元，白大于黑即为白势力、黑大于白即为黑势力，浑然天成。而一些白远大于黑的人便是达克鲁的眼中钉，他会渴求着去摧毁这些人内心中的白，让整个世界黑到腐烂——这是他最嗜好、最贪享的。”迪尔说起这些时神色严肃，“好在他曾经被我大伤元气，如今能造就的恐怖已不如当年的气候。然而，坏就坏在十几年来他一直在不顾一切地重新找回力量，不知已经干了多少惨无人道的勾当……如今真是令刚刚找回记忆的我棘手不已。”

梦亚听得全神贯注、不敢打断，整个一大段话听下来，他却是细思极恐、满目震惊。

也就是……我和她的内心都是白远大于黑？姐姐她曾经使那个达克鲁大伤元气？咳，怎么个伤……十几年前又是怎么一回事？！最大也才四岁吧？记忆……？她失过忆吗？

她到底藏着多少秘密？我该知道吗？我能知道吗？她到底…是什么人……？

“我能…我能帮到你什么忙吗？”梦亚目光灼灼地询问着。

“你该怨我的，是我连累了你。如果那天我没有自作主张地主动接触你，他也就不会这么快把你列入名单……”迪尔无奈地阖上眼。

怎么会？一想到没有遇见她的日子，梦亚就觉得空虚无比——当然，这可是不敢说出来的。

“我怎么会怨迪尔同学，是你不止一次地拯救我于水火之中啊。再说了~”梦亚突然傻笑起来，“既然我的内心也是白远大于黑，早晚还是会引起那个魔头的注意——所以我们……”

“……”她不语，她不明白自己心里浮着什么复杂感觉，只仿佛他的笑脸仿佛可以湮灭这世上所有的黑暗。她不知道真相会给他带来多大的茫然，所以她现在不能全都说出来，“黑白两元也不是一成不变的。还好这次端倪发现得早，以后你不要跟伊丝田多说一句话，会被她的腐臭染黑的。”

少年的笑意戛然而止，心里有些了悟：“原来那个时候是受了她的影响……”他攥着自己的衣角愧疚地道歉，“都是我不好，我不该对你大吼大叫的……”

“给她治疗，只是觉得她不配得到我的印记。而你不一样，你得把我教给你的东西铭刻在心。我绝对不允许你出事！”

梦亚望着迪尔满脸的认真，羞怯地偏开自己的脸，暗暗抚上自己刺痛的身后。

是…是我又想多了吗……还真是爱的烙印呢……

“果然，等有空我还是教你一些运用力量的经验技巧吧，好歹不会再这么笨手笨脚的。”

他一愣。笨手笨脚…她是嫌弃我了吗……等等……

“运用力量的经验技巧？”

“嗯，练成之后你的心境会更加平和，用力会更加精准，我记得你之前也说想学怎么使用轻功……就算你不想学，我也会强迫你学的，你做好心理准备……”

“我也能学会…轻功？”话音未落，梦亚颤抖地打断。

她有些不满他的质疑：“确实不是谁都可以，不过你的资质很好，有非常高的挖掘空间。而我也会是个很好的引导者，只要你认真听我……”

梦亚又打断了迪尔，用直接迎面抱住她的方式。

“天哪，我不是在做梦吧？”


	7. 第一卷 [总]第6章 瑟瑟发抖②

**第一卷 [总]第6章 瑟瑟发抖②**

  
迪尔完全可以在梦亚扑上来之前阻止他。

但她心里，好像并不是很拒绝。

“啊对不起对不起对不起……”几秒后，少年慌张地想要起身，开始后悔自己冲动的行为，“我、我实在是太高兴了……啊…！”

梦亚捂着屁股连着向后跳了两步，左顾右盼间涨得满脸通红，庆幸着走廊附近一个其他的人影都没有。

当然没有人，因为无视结界被加大了功率，监控界面估计也是雪花零落。迪尔淡笑着缓缓放下伸出的手，仿佛刚才在少年的屁股上拧了一把的人不是她。

“姐…！万一有人怎么办……”梦亚瘪着嘴，背靠着墙，小声抗议地轻揉自己被掐的臀肉。

“我知道没有人。”迪尔走到他面前，依然淡笑着，“疼吗？”

梦亚有点发慌，他分辨不出她的情绪。她又生气了吗？在他犹豫该怎么回答时，迪尔先开了口：

“疼的话就不是梦。”

少年这才哭笑不得地出声回答：“嗯…好疼啊……不是梦……”

“你不要高兴得太早，我可是非常严格的。”

“嗯……”梦亚低下又开始发烫的脑袋，双手拢在身后，挡在自己刚受过惩罚的部位上。

但还是好开心！

不过话说没有椅垫啊…下午的课有的熬了……

下午的课时即将开始，学生陆陆续续回到座位。梦亚终于开始留心眼，然后他注意到，不管上课下课，伊丝田一直在有意无意地远远朝这边望着。而邻桌的路维似乎很高兴地回望着，这让梦亚内心十分无语。

趁没人注意的时候，梦亚写纸条给迪尔汇报自己的发现。迪尔快速在纸上回道：“好好听课，要是你今天也被留堂，可别指望我会等你一起回家。”

梦亚看了她的回复，连忙认真听讲，心里乐开了花，一瞬间仿佛屁股也不疼了。

放学铃声响了，迪尔在桌椅碰撞声和人群喧哗声中有些无奈地望着已经提前收拾好书包，随时可以走人的梦亚。

她仿佛在他身后看见了摇晃的尾巴。

“走吧。”说着，迪尔默默在二人周围张开了看不见的结界。

“迪尔同学~我晚饭后可不可以上楼去你家写作业？”

挤出校门，终于松了口气，周围也变得安静了下来，梦亚忍不住开口打破。

“……你哥能让你来？”她暗自眯了眯眼。

“这个…我问问看吧……”少年握着自己的背带，有些丧气，“不过如果我能去的话，你们家会欢迎我吗……？”

这感觉也太暧昧了，迪尔静静走着路，太阳穴开始有些发烫。

啊，新鲜干净的美味少年送上门来……谁能忍得住……

在想什么啊？禽兽吗？她心里暗暗地，一个自己捅了另外一个自己好几刀。

“暂时不欢迎。”她考虑再三，并不打算现在告诉他自己一直是一个人生活这件事。

“暂时是什么鬼啦，哈哈……”梦亚对迪尔的回答有些莫名，迷茫地傻笑起来，“那……那你到底打算什么时候教我运用力量呀？”

“嗯……周末的时候可以考虑，到时候我会通知你的。”

“好！”梦亚掰着指头算了算，今天是周二，距离周末还有三天……！

“这回记住路了？”迪尔突然开口问道。

“啊？”梦亚闻言抬头望了望周围，不禁后背渗出了冷汗。

两人来到了前不着学校后不着家的无人街道，少年再次迷失了方向。

梦亚感觉自己屁股上那两道教鞭的印子又烙痛了起来，捏着裤子的边线停在了那里，低着头不敢看她。

迪尔料到了一般，叹了口气，轻弹了一下他的额头：“抬头，看那边。”

梦亚小心翼翼地摸了摸她弹过的地方，顺着她的手指看去，看到了楼宇间露出一点样貌的学校的标志物。

“刚才过来走的都是大路，方向知道了路也就好找了，一会儿可能要过几个胡同，可别再晃神了。”她一边说着，一边放下手，“明天开始我不会再陪你上下学了。如果你连路都不用心去记，做正事的时候满脑子都是别的东西的话，我可就要重新考虑中午时的决定了。”

“……对、对不起，我会用心记的…！”她的严厉责备让少年倍感无助，再不敢去妄想借口没记住路、幼稚地赖着她一起上学的心思了。

“到现在为止我已经在你身上加持了很多结界了，只要没有特殊情况应该足够安全。但这都是被动防御用的，如果真的碰到特别棘手的情况——就像今天中午那样，效果还很难说。我这边还需要主动去追踪随时可能出现的可疑气息，没法一直守着你。所以我才希望你可以有一些自保的能力。”迪尔开始继续向前迈步，梦亚惶恐地跟上，暗自低头看了看自己的身体，完全看不出结界之类的东西。

他摇了摇头说道：“迪尔同学，可以的话请你多教我点东西。我不想只能自保，更不想成为累赘！我希望能帮上你的忙！”

她转头对上少年认真的表情，淡淡地笑了。

“好啊，有志向是好事。只要你听话，我自然愿意多教教你。”

  
……

  
梦卡忍不住有点阴沉地看着饭桌上一脸喜滋滋的弟弟。

哼，看他那样子就知道是情窦初开、春心荡漾了。

“亚亚，你还是离那个女人远点吧。”他森森然开口，“过几天我去跟老师说，给你换个座位。”

梦亚挑眉看向突然摆起长辈模样的自家大哥，察觉出了他可能自己都没意识到的酸味。

“我不换！迪尔同学人好又厉害，我要请她给我辅导英语！”他扒拉着碗里的饭，“我还跟她约好了，周末去找她学习！”

“什么？！”

“再说了，我就好奇她到底哪里不好了？大哥你烦她，不让她来吃饭也就算了。同学们也烦她，班上好像都没什么人跟她说话。老师甚至还无视她，她的作业都不收，明明都有跟着做，做得也很好，却从来没有批改的痕迹……”

梦卡听着弟弟的叙述，内心的烦躁逐渐变为了疑惑。

“所谓的梦天，校园生活竟然这么惨？”

梦亚夹出剩的几粒米，送入口中，不解道：“孟填？那是什么？哪两个字？”

“嗯…我也不太清楚……我第一次遇见她时，有个…人那样叫了她……好像还颇为忌惮。”梦卡的脑中一阵混乱，想起那个晚上的事情他又发臊地引开了话题，“不过现在看来不是她的名字，她叫狄尔还是什么的是吧？”

“颇为忌惮？那人又是谁？或许是知道迪尔同学的真实身份啊！”

梦卡发现扯开话题失败了。啧，这孩子从小就好奇心重……

“孟…梦…？诶，该不会她的真名跟我们家一个姓吧？这个姓太少见了，不会是亲戚吧？”梦亚碎碎念到这里顿住了声音。

等等…别吧！太狗血了，我这么喜欢她，结果她是我失散多年的亲姐姐吗？！

少年惊恐地回想着她说把他当成弟弟，还有什么失忆的那些话，瞠目结舌地等着大哥反驳他。

梦卡的心跳剧烈起来，一个可能闯入了他的大脑。但随即脑中一阵剧烈的刺痛，让他的思维回归了混沌。

“别瞎想，你看我们两个跟她的外貌哪里有相像之处。”男人按压着自己的太阳穴，恍惚地说道。

梦亚没有发现哥哥的异常，抱着饭碗陷入他自己极度乐观的脑回路。

嗯，有道理。又不是写小说，怎么可能那么狗血嘛！

“哥！你可别自作主张去找我们老师把我们分开了！”少年站起身，“这回可是多了一条正大光明的理由——我来帮你搞清楚她到底是什么人！嘿嘿！”

“……”梦卡心有不甘，但他也很想知道真相是什么，“好吧，你自己小心，别被那个流氓占了便宜。”

“什么流氓啊，哈哈哥真是的，净说奇怪的话……”梦亚干笑着，想起她的肢体接触，忍不住脸红起来。

咳！哪有人占便宜会把对方的屁股打肿啊……

  
……

  
时间过得飞快，梦亚终于迎来了他在新学校的第一个周末。

周六一大早，少年便溜出了家门。

迪尔坐在小区里的秋千上，闭着眼，看起来就像睡着了一样。悄悄站到她旁边的梦亚低下头，不敢吭声。

这两天梦亚自知有些一反常态地躲着她——在学校轻易不跟她搭话，上下学也是自觉地一人独行。他既担心她会起疑心，发现他心中所想；又担心她不在意自己的反常，对于关系的疏远乐在其中……不过，好在她至少遵守承诺，在周末约他出来了。

可、可是真的没办法……那天回家不过是跟大哥谈了谈她，结果晚上竟然就做梦梦见了她！

这还不是最尴尬的！最尴尬的是……

他梦见、梦见自己……

自己不知道因为什么，又、又被她打了屁股……

而且还是被按在自家卧室的书桌上……自己不知道哪来的胆子，屡次违逆她。结果外裤被她扒掉，只剩下了一条薄薄的内裤！现在想想头皮整个都是麻的。

然后这还不算完，她就直接隔着那层薄薄的羞耻布继续用她的巴掌狠狠扇着那已经饱经风霜的屁股。她的手指有几下…甚至直接毫无阻碍地砸在了内裤边缘裸露的皮肤上……

除了疼痛、羞耻，似乎还有什么充斥了整个大脑，耳边嗡嗡地响。从梦里醒来后，自己下面…湿得一塌糊涂……

完全理解不了自己梦中那复杂的心情是什么，到了学校看到她都觉得自己好像浑身都被看光了。妈的，都是因为大哥说的那些胡话……

虽、虽然她的确说过要撕了我的裤子……

但那肯定是吓唬我的……

对了…梦里最后她还摸了我的头呢……

如果这部分不是梦该多好啊……

“你在发什么呆？”

迪尔偏头扫视着梦亚微微泛红的脸，动了动她的眉。少年像是刚晃过神儿来，摆摆手傻笑着不知该怎么回答，额前顿时挂上冷汗。

“下次来了就吱一声。”

“吱……”他低着头对着手指，贝齿微露，赔笑着。

迪尔从秋千上下来，偏开头眼神闪了闪，心里突然浮起一种奇怪的感觉。

好想捏他的脸。

“跟我来。”“嗯嗯！”

梦亚发现又走回了自家的楼道里。

难难难道要去她家里修炼吗？！他脑中闪过第一次在沙发上被教训时的画面，心跳得越来越快。

“诶？”

他发现实际上跟着她来到了楼顶，脸却越来越红。第二次的时候…就是在屋顶……还被她要求自己乖乖撅好……

“好了。”

梦亚闻言浑身抖了一下，双手下意识地捏紧了裤子。

“接下来，一步一步跟着我走。”

他的嘴张得非常大，呆呆地看着悬空踏在某物上的她。

“迪尔同学……我能问一下…这是怎么回事吗……？”

“这里有扇门，可以带我们去修炼的地方。”

他难以置信地看着她那边，小心翼翼地踏了上去。

感觉……是块平整坚实的平面。

“闭上眼。”

刚刚在那板上站稳，就听见她又下了指令，连忙照做。

感觉有风从身边吹过，他习惯性好奇地微微睁开了眼。

“啊——！”

梦亚一瞬间吓得腿都软了，自己正远离地面穿过云层向上飞速移去，明明闭着眼睛时什么都没有感觉到。

眨眼间，下方的景致已经有了球的形状。他虚弱地瘫倒在那看不见的板上，眼前突然被什么覆盖。

她她她，是她的手……！

“闭上眼小坏蛋，这段光线很强，结界作用有限。”

“对对对不起，我……”

耳边传来机器结合的声音，随即手拿开了。

这…！这……难道是宇宙飞船吗？！！！

我的老天啊……梦亚坐在清冷灯光下已经显了颜色的不明材质地板上，瞠目结舌地望着船舱里的一切——

直到耳边传来一个声音：

“左转第一个房间，给我趴到那屋床上去。”

“啊……啊？”梦亚身上还用不上力气，从震惊中缓过神来，惊慌地回头仰视着她，“怎、怎么了……”

“站不起来了？需要我帮你吗？”带着冰冷的声音，她居高临下地站在他面前。

“我…我……”啊，是因为刚才自己睁眼了吗……梦亚一身冷汗地紧紧坐在地上用手护住后面。好像这个错误还不是第一次犯了……完了…这回真的要完了……

他感觉眼前似乎挥过一道幻影，她的手里突然出现了一条长长的东西。

腰带！是腰带！！

是！是我的腰带！！

“不不不不要……好姐姐我错了我知道错了……我刚才不该睁眼的……不敢了……”梦亚下意识地把逐渐熟练的求饶脱口而出，身子甚至想要向后退爬几步，却羞臊得动弹不得，双目朦胧地抬头望着——那才刚遮在自己眼前，现在却在折叠腰带的她的手。

“我刚才说的话你没听清吗？你最好别让我把你拎进去，你承担不起后果。”

梦亚的冷汗一瞬间变多，连滚带爬地起身冲进了那个屋子。

房间跟她家卧室的布置很像，他发软地站到床边发着抖。

“呃？！”自己突然跪了下来，趴伏上半身，脸紧紧贴在了床上。

“姐姐我我我我刚才已经准备趴好了，没想麻烦您动手…啊哈哈哈哈……”

梦亚绝望地傻笑着，看向身后一边折叠皮带发出“啪啪”声响、一边缓缓踱来的她，他不由得用手抱住了脑袋。

“姐…姐我乖乖撅好，能不能…不要用那个……不要……”

“我刚才是不是让你趴到床上？”

“我我我这不马上就准备趴好了……”

“啪！！”

“啊——！”

梦亚抓着床单，整个上半身向上扬起，胳膊和下半身却是被什么无形的力量禁锢住，一动也动不了——否则他真想捂着屁股在地上滚两圈。然而他不能，他只能把脸砸回床上，感受着身后的疼痛从撕裂变成肿胀，眼睛里流出湿润的东西。

“你还需要点时间犹豫是吗？”

“啪！！”

“唔嗯——！不是…对、对不起……”他哽咽着，意识到狡辩是无用的。

“我刚才是不是让你把眼睛闭上？”

“对不起……啊…呜呜呜……”

“回答我的问题。”

“啪！！”

“嗯！呜我错了……”

“啪！！”

“啊——！”

“我刚才是不是让你把眼睛闭上？”

“是！姐我错了我知道错了……”

“把裤子脱了。”

梦亚一下子起了满满一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

禁锢解除了……

梦里的事情成真了…不过细节部分完全不一样……

他没想过她会让他自己把裤子脱了。

“姐…姐我……”

“我说没说过下次不会给你留裤子？”

“我、我……”梦亚发现，被她强行扒掉裤子，跟自己把裤子脱掉，虽然结果都相当令人羞臊，但貌似需要的完全是两种程度的心理建设。

他感觉自己不受控制地发着抖，不敢转头看她，双臂僵在床上，没有动力按照她的要求动作。

“我、我知道错了……”他趴在床上细如蚊蝇地瑟缩嘟囔着，“好姐姐…不脱行不行……求你……”

“所以，你现在是希望我亲自动手扒了你的裤子吗？考虑清楚后果。”

梦亚胸口一窒，埋起涨红的脸，手向后伸去，咬着牙，一口气把外裤褪到了大腿根。他的心脏扑通扑通地跳，自己那条纯白的四角内裤，也是自己屁股的最后一道屏障，就这样暴露在了她眼前……

等等……

他牙齿打起架来。

不会…不会还要继续脱吧……？


	8. 第一卷 [总]第7章 兢兢②

**第一卷 [总]第7章 兢兢②**

  
“这、这样行、行吗……好姐姐……”梦亚带着哭音，拽着自己外裤继续往下拉，露出自己白皙的大腿，把内裤包裹下的屁股颤巍巍地撅高，“姐、姐姐！我真的知道错了！饶了我……”

她无言，一皮带毫不客气地招呼了上去。

“啪！！”

“啊……啊…呜呜……”梦亚疼痛难耐得简直想要开合双腿，却只敢心中忐忑地攥紧床单。

“疼吗？”

“疼……”他哽咽地努力抬高身后。

“啪！！啪！！”

“啊！啊——疼——疼……”他哭叫着揉着脑袋，“疼……”

“记住了？”她的声音缓慢而低沉。

“记住了！……记住了！”他无力地扯着床单，轻轻晃着屁股缓解着疼痛，不敢大幅动弹。

“站起来。”

梦亚连忙扶着床起身，弓着腰身羞耻地用双手遮挡着裤子半脱的下身，满心只想把裤子穿上，但猛然想起那晚梦里她的呵斥，愣是没敢再轻举妄动一下。

他感受着身后严厉的滚烫，一脸湿漉地偷看着她。迪尔搭着床边坐下，然后拍了拍自己的腿。

“趴到这里来。”

少年闻言浑身一震，不敢相信地瞟着她双腿在床边支成的腿桌，僵在原地无法动弹。

趴、趴到她的大腿上……？

迪尔似乎终于耗尽了警告梦亚的耐性，直接一把拽上他的手腕，扔过她的腿。

“！！”梦亚感觉到自己小腹直接压到了她的腿上，她的手紧紧按住他的腰背将他固定。他快速想象了一番此时二人的模样，自己的屁股恐怕就顶在她的身前，正对着她的脸……

“啪啪啪啪……”几乎是刚将少年箍好，她的紧凑的巴掌就落下来了，幻影一般不停歇地抽过他只有一道薄薄屏障的臀肉。

“啊啊！不…！不要……！不要！”梦亚的脸涨红得像滴血，屁股上绵延的火辣刺痛让他的手脚不受控制地像无助的孩子一样不断乱挥，偏偏这时候她没有禁锢住他的全身。巨大的羞耻感席卷了梦亚，让他忍不住地进行着无力且无助的挣扎。

“我错了呜呜…好姐姐求你了……不要…啊不要……姐姐饶了我…再也不敢了……啊，啊啊啊……”少年的呻吟因再次的哭泣变得含混不清，只能一边又一遍地颤声哀求着：“不敢了…不要……”

他觉得宁可跪在地上、趴在床上、支在窗台都比现在的姿势好多了，哪怕是自己乖乖撅好也比现在被按在腿上、裤子打结在膝盖、只剩着条内裤、挣扎地像个小孩一样要好。

不过至少…现在自己还不是光着屁股……呜呜……

过了有一会儿，肉之间的“啪啪”声终于停了下来，房间里充斥着梦亚大声的呜咽和喘息。

“来，说说今天为什么你的屁股又要遭殃。”

“我…我……我不乖……我是坏孩子……”他用手捂着脸，盼着早点从她腿上下来，“我不该在姐姐告诉我闭眼后还睁开眼睛，不该三番五次地犯同样的错误，更不该企图狡辩……”

“啪！啪！”

“啊啊啊……呜呜呜呜……”

“希望你记住坏孩子应得的教训。”

“呜呜我记住了……不敢了…真的再也不敢了……”

一阵短暂的沉默，房间里充斥着少年的啜泣和嘤咛。

“好了，起来吧，裤子提上。”她终于解开了禁锢。

结、结束了……！

梦亚急急忙忙腿软地爬起来，却险些被自己的裤子给绊倒，一阵委屈让鼻间泛起了酸。

“呜呜……”他终于忍不住瘫跪在地上，肆意嚎啕，“对不起……”

“我不是让你起来吗？”

她好绝情…人家已经在认真反省了，为什么不能像梦里那样揉揉我的头……虽然一直以来确实都是我的不好，可是我心里其实是怕的啊，我害怕那些未知，不管是达克鲁还是宇宙飞船什么的……可就算怕我还是作死地想留在她身边，然后我还要怕她可能会突然弃我而去……

“对不起……”

她皱着眉凝视着耍赖的小家伙，站在他面前。

她还想打吗……那就打吧……

梦亚伏跪在地上，把已经肿痛到忍不住一直喘息的屁股高高撅起，身上抖得跟筛糠一样。

“姐姐对不起…都是我不好……惹你生气了……”

“我没有生气，不用向我道歉，快点起来。”

我连惹她生气的资格都没有吗……

地板上简直要蓄出小水洼。

“你在害怕我吗？”她蹲到他面前。

“没有……”他头抵着地面看不见表情。

“如果你不愿意被这样对待，大可不必再接近我。”

“没有……”梦亚仿佛用上了全部的力气，“求姐姐不要再说要赶我走的话好不好？！”

迪尔沉默地盯着他的发顶。

“我会努力做乖孩子的，以后如果又不小心犯了错也会规规矩矩请罚……姐姐怎么样对我都好，求求你不要再赶我走了！”

“……”

“！”梦亚浑身一紧，下巴竟被她一手勾起，而他还保持着撅着的姿势，尽管滑稽但他却不敢动弹分毫。

“为什么？”她那如梦境一般深邃的眸子摄着他的魂，“为什么这么执着于叫我姐姐？”

“我……”我喜欢你啊。

“我……”我喜欢你！

“我从小就没有母亲，家里一直没有女人……”或许正是因为这样才对你一见钟情吧……这不是在撒谎啊……“迪尔同学，真的做我的姐姐好吗？”

他闭上眼，感受着眼泪的流淌和身后的滚烫肿胀，等待着。

他甚至都猜不到自己接下来的命运会如何……

可惜他这一闭眼，又错过了她转瞬即逝的表情变化。

没有母亲吗？

真是因果轮回、命中注定呢。

“别哭了。”

他身上剧烈地颤抖了一下，脸上她的手正擦拭着他的泪水，肩背上似乎环上了什么，然后…好温暖，好温暖……

她抱住了我……

她抱住了我…？！

“是姐姐不好。”头顶在被她揉摸着，梦亚觉得脑子里什么东西炸裂了。迪尔继续许诺着，“姐姐以后不会再说要你走了，你也不许再说我不要你了。”

简直不像是真的，少年沐浴在茉莉清香中不知所措，眼泪落在她的肩头。

“乖，乖，不哭不哭了。”随着她的手在他背上轻顺，梦亚僵硬的身体终于放松软倒，肆意地靠进了她的怀里。

“嗯！”然而太放松就导致他的屁股落了下来擦到他自己的脚，痛得他在她怀里猛地一拱。

完了…她不会因为这个生气吧……？

梦亚下意识地伸手环绕住她的腰，就势紧紧攀住她。

不管了不管了！不管接下来会发生什么，都要趁现在赖在她怀里，多一秒是一秒。

事实证明，他16年来最幸福的时刻真的到来了。

她没有推开他，也没有惩罚他，甚至都没有出声责备，只是轻轻在他耳边说着话：

“哈哈，你的屁股可真是肿了好大一圈。”

她…笑了……

“要不要姐姐帮你上药啊？”

她…好坏……

“还是说想要我揉揉？”

她很危险……！

“不、不要……！”

梦亚哑音未落，天旋地转，就被她按在了床上。

“其实呢，我一直觉得亚亚你很可爱啊。”

少年的耳边尽是心跳的轰鸣。

“好了，药给你，上好了就快出来。”

迪尔从床上弹起身，消失在门外。

他的手里拿着喷瓶，忍着身后的痛，环住自己的肩，梦幻般地回味着她刚才的温柔。

如果不是屁股疼得紧，他一定会以为这又是梦。

怕浪费了和她在一起的时间，他回味了一会儿便赶紧开始上药。

幻想着将和她进行怎样的修炼，梦亚急切地打开门，却被映入眼帘的景象惊得睁大了眼睛。

“……对面的房间有镜子的吗？”他疑惑地想要摸上面前和自己一模一样的脸，碎碎念着，“这…好像不是镜子……”

“啪！”

梦亚心脏漏跳了一拍，随即未能碰到对面那张脸就被什么抽开的手上，传来滚烫的刺痛，“啊啊……”这人是真的？！怎么和自己长得一模一样？！

“不长记性。”

这分明就是自己的声音——嗯？可这熟悉的压迫感是怎么回事…难道……呜哇手好痛……他暗自握了握拳，发现疼得握不起来，怕是肿了。

“才吃了幻术的亏几天？还不打算有点警觉性？”

这回他完全明白了。手里的药瓶被抢走收起，整个人被自己模样的家伙欺身在身后的墙上。

“转过身去。”

“姐…呜，我在反省了……”呜呜呜不是吧…这么快又要挨打了吗……

梦亚一手捂住胸口剧烈的心跳，一手护着身后已经十分肿胀敏感的屁股。

“给我撅好，我不想说第二遍。”

“我、我以为姐姐就在附近，这里又不是正常人能找到的地方，所、所以才完全没警觉啊……”梦亚心虚地企图解释，却自己也觉得像是借口，但却仍然不愿背过身去。

“和上次在天台区别很大吗？还有，你把达克鲁当成正常人？”

扳过他的肩，一个梦亚把另一个梦亚按在了墙上，反身又把他的腰往下压去。

“啪！啪！”“呜，嗯——”

他脸贴着墙，一瞬间眼泪就忍不住涌了出来。

手好疼屁股更疼，完全没有被自己打的感觉，就是她的威压。

“对、对不起…亚亚在反省了……”

瑟缩着等待着下一波疼痛，却迟迟没有到来。

“转过来。”

“……？”不、不打了？

慢慢挪着回过身，咬着嘴唇抹着眼圈，骂着自己没出息——现在两下都能被打哭，明明都已经十六了…不对，明明都已经这么大了，还要被打屁股教育才是真的不争气吧……

梦亚抬眸偷看着另一个自己，脸上是和她一样的冷峻。

什么时候自己能有那种气场啊……这对比真让人心酸，嘤。

“把手给我。”

“诶？！”

“右手给我。”

梦亚战战兢兢、手背向上地把手抬起，瞥着变成自己模样的迪尔。

“啊……！”

似乎是嫌弃他的慢吞吞，迪尔干脆地捞起他已经微微发肿的手，翻转过来展开整个手掌——紧接着，她便双指一并嗖嗖抽了下去！

“啊！啊啊啊……”

梦亚又疼又懵，被抽打的手被固定地一点都无法动弹，另一只手反射性地想伸过去阻拦……

“怎么？左手也想来点？”

话音刚落，他就一脸绝望哀求地抬起头，却在碰见自己的脸时尴尬地别开了眼神，伸上前去的手也赶紧缩了回来。

“啪啪啪啪……”

“呜唔……啊…啊……姐…姐姐……我、我真的知道错了……疼……”

梦亚带着哭音讨饶着，身体不自在地扭动，左手揪着自己的衣角，右手连着的胳膊忍不住地挣扎，好不容易憋回去的眼泪又涌了出来。

抽打没有持续多久就停了下来，不过他整张脸都纠结了起来，手也红肿得厉害。她攥着他的手腕，他的手想合上，这回却是他自己疼得不敢妄动。

“我记住了……以后会好好警觉的……”梦亚抽抽嗒嗒地保证着，“疼……”

“哪里疼？”

他迷茫地望了望另一个自己的脸，试探着回答：“手、手疼…是我刚才手欠了……”

“嗯……”对面的自己似乎是在肯定他的回答，又似叹息、似沉吟，同时从衣兜中掏出什么来，吓得梦亚差点再次哭出声。

“呲——呲。”

唔……？梦亚擦了擦被眼泪模糊的双眼，才发现是刚才被收走的药瓶。

另一个自己用着和自己一样的手在那红肿上涂抹着药液，清爽的感觉让他舒服了许多，转而在这揉的轻重章法之中感觉到了自己以外的内容。

红晕渐渐浮上脸颊，梦亚这才回过神来这是自己喜欢的人在为自己上药按摩，刚才被按在床上调笑的情景历历在目，眼神忍不住更加飘忽。

“亚亚，你知道吗？我很害怕你这个小笨蛋被拐走。”

“什什么啊…我不是小孩啦……”

他想反驳，但是刚被打了屁股和手心，说出来的话没有半点底气，倒更接近撒娇。

梦亚的胸中被什么充斥得满满的。

虽然很无奈自己被当成小孩对待，但是她话里那份在意让他觉得幸福无比。

好喜欢姐姐……

“所以果然第一项修炼的内容，就应该是气息的感知了。”

被另一个自己摸了摸头，他眨了眨眼睛，平复着心跳，心里有点奇怪为什么她还不变回来。

“跟我过来。”

这个房间除了门以外什么也没有。

梦亚心有余悸地站在看不见的地面上，打量着这个纯白的空间。

“以后大概都要在这个房间修炼了，空无一物可以很有效地排除心中的杂念。考虑到你是初学者，我一会儿也会把我的存在感降到最低，为你营造出这里只有你一个人的虚拟真实，好让你专心……”

两人向里面走了几步，他心里越发充满对这个诡异地方的惊奇和畏惧。

这是个纯白的世界，比起说是房间，更该说是空间，上下左右茫茫一片，亮如白昼却寻不至光源。

“你在听我说话吗？”

“啊！”忍不住小声叫了出来，屁股上被拍了一下让他痛得回了神。梦亚连忙不再四处张望，点头胡乱应着。

“我再说一遍，给我好好记住别忘了。”冷面的假梦亚抱臂在身前，“不要走太远，否则你就永远回不来了。”

“记住了…我记住了……”他忍不住打了个寒战，刚才还真没注意听。

“你也可以走远点试试。”

“诶……？”梦亚抬起头迷茫地看着变成他样子的迪尔突然说起和刚才相反的话，有种不好的预感。

“不管你迷失到了哪里，我都会找到你，把你带回来的。”

扑通！他震惊地发现自己被对面自己的邪魅笑颜撞到了窒息点。

“不过你要事先衡量一下——能不能受得住要承担的后果。”

“亚亚不敢…啊哈哈哈哈……”不敢想象所谓的后果，梦亚红着脸干笑着。

“你现在还坐不下吧？”

他在身前绞着手指，不知该摇头还是点头。

硬要坐下也没什么不可以的…可那一阵一阵的刺痛估计会更严重一些……

“很疼？”

“还、还好……”

“说实话。”

“……”梦亚突然觉得鼻子里有点酸，“疼……”

“委屈？”

“不委屈…就是疼……”

余光里另一个自己把手伸向了他的身后，梦亚不禁抽搐了一下。

“别怕。”

身后好像有绿光闪过，痛感停止了。

“好了，我们坐下。”

呆滞地看着对面的自己席地而坐、盘起腿，他隔着裤子摸上自己的身后，那些痕迹好像真的消失干干净净，仿佛自己没有被责罚过。

为什么会觉得空虚呢？

她的那句“别怕”回响在耳边。

我、我会努力不再逃避惩罚的…所以请永远在我身边……

“怎么了？快点坐下。”她抬头观察着可爱的少年，他本来大而明亮的双目此刻却含眸模糊着，贝齿还轻咬着下唇，“干什么露出那种表情？因为手还是疼吗？”

梦亚这才反应过来，用胳膊抹了一把，装作什么也没发生过，终于坐了下来。

对啊，我的手上还有她的印记！天啊，真应该庆幸她不会读心术……我这个样子是在干什么啊！简直就像个怎么伺候都哭的熊孩子……

“没有没有…谢谢姐……可这样你不是白辛苦罚我一顿了么……？”

“怎么？你还没记住你犯的错？刚才在撒谎？”

“不是不是…我怎么敢撒谎呢……”

“那等今天的修炼结束我再把你屁股上的红肿补回来好了。”

“不用不用不用不用…那姐姐不是更辛苦了么哈哈哈哈……”梦亚一脸的冷汗。

迪尔闭眼，心中一笑。

“好了，现在开始，马上清除杂念。”

“哦哦……”

“集中精神，把气集中到手中。”

“手中……？”

“就像这样。”

梦亚兴奋而好奇地瞪大了双眼，看着对面变得严肃的自己双手之上正捧着一个逐渐形成形状的白色能量光球。

“我、我也可以做到吗？！”

“每个人都可以，只是清除杂念这一点是很难的，大部分人一辈子都无法成功，不过你有天赋，所以应该会很快就领悟的。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯——”

“停停停，不是集中蛮力，你的脸都憋红了。首先要感觉你身体里面流动的气息，然后把那气息引导到手上。”

清除杂念…清除杂念……

不要再想姐姐…只有学会了作用力量才能有资格留在她身边……我要清除杂念……

他的状态转换的很快，果然真的很有天赋。迪尔瞬间彻底展开了无视气场，消隐于白色空间之中。


	9. 第一卷 [总]第8章 一落千丈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 日漫台词式行文＋中二玛丽苏预警…

**第一卷 [总]第8章 一落千丈**

  
梦亚冥想了五分钟左右，身上开始泛起了不一样的波动，手上的波动犹为剧烈。

“哈啊…哈啊……”他突然脱力地睁开眼，弯身喘息起来，身上的变化统统消散，“果然好难啊……”

“你已经很棒了。”她现身在他身前。

“！”姐、姐？

这真的是姐姐吗？

那修长匀称的白皙双腿我之前见过吗？那波涛汹涌的山峰沟壑我之前见过吗？那纯白的衣裙我之前见过吗？那简单别起的发髻下流淌的如瀑青丝我之前见过吗？那摄人心魄的美目我之前见过吗？

“亚亚，你真的很棒。”她那红润的双唇间吐着让人忘记思考的天籁之音，“你是除了达克鲁和你哥哥以外第一个能看到我真身的人。”

他合了一下眼睛再睁开，发现她又变成了平常在学校的样子，那让人记不住的容貌和校服下瘦小的身体，再次席地而坐。

“姐…姐……刚才那是……”

“你的进展比我想象的还要快，趁现在歇一会儿，我也顺便给你讲点当年的事吧……”

梦亚的身体有点发麻，不知是因为才刚视觉上的冲击还是那神明似的威压。

“嗯……接下来我要说的事情你可能不太容易接受，不知道你做好心理准备了没有？”

“呃…嗯……我做好准备了……”少年不知所措地抓着自己的脚踝。

“其实，你的大哥，是我的孪生弟弟。”

“……？”

“嗯……准确的说，是前世的时候。毕竟我已经死过一次了，呵呵。”

“宇宙诞生之前，整个世界只有一片纯白和一片绝黑，交接的位置发出总是隆隆巨响，谁都不放过谁。直到有一天，一道黑色划过了那白色，黑与白混杂在了一起，散发出各种奇异的光线，不断荡出震耳的爆炸声，混杂着的一团团碎出的彩色物质形成了一个个宇宙——宇宙与时空就这样诞生了。

在某个宇宙夹缝之中飘浮着一缕黑烟，它悄然隐去。另一边的白雾，分成了一大一小的两块，被冲入时空的洪流，在宇宙中飘荡。

不知过了几千亿年，两座白雾拥有了人形，那人形中蕴藏着宇宙间的天地精华，使他们生来就成为了凌驾于万物生灵之上的存在，众生敬之为龙神。”

“小的那一块先成型，化作拥有浓厚能力的女身；而大的后成型，化作能力低微的男身。二者以双生姐弟相处，而姐姐谓之梦天，弟弟……谓之梦卡。”

迪尔语住，等着对面露出不可置信表情的少年消化理解。

“两个类似创世神一样的存在，沦落到今天这般地步，确实挺难以置信的……

我上辈子死去的那次战斗中……你大哥他虽然活了下来，但却中了诅咒，很多记忆都被下了禁锢……所以哪怕见了我的真身，他也无法回想起来。转世之后的我其实也一样，直到前些日子由于某个契机，我才全部想了起来……不过我的功力还未曾完全恢复，现在还及不上前世龙神之身的万分之一……”

“你…呃不，您是说……您和我那个…大哥是创世神……？您就是那位梦天…大人……？”少年不知道该怎么措辞，只觉得故事实在荒诞。可实际上…最近在她身边发生的事情，确实一件比一件荒诞……而且他记得大哥提起过梦天这个名字，他也记得她说起过黑白之争还有失忆之类的事，他更是自己也亲身经历过被黑气缠身……

不过话说回来……如果他们两个是龙神姐弟，那他是什么情况……？

“叫姐姐。”对面隐匿神形的女中学生却冷不丁淡淡吐字道。

“呃……”梦亚突然觉得自己脑袋有点发烫，想想自己跟她发生的那些糗事，自己在她面前撒娇讨揍的模样，不由得悔从心中来，“龙、龙神大人……”

“唉……”

少年应声浑身一麻。上次听到她这样意味深长的叹息，还是在天台被她第二次打屁股的时候……现在他意识到了，自己竟然是在劳烦创世神教育他，而且可能还会继续被她教育，心中不由得七荤八素。

“不管真相是什么，你大哥永远都会是你大哥，而我永远也都会是你的姐姐。这一点是不会变的——”她伸出右手，落在梦亚的头顶，指尖深入他的发根，“所以，说好的，不许改口，不许再说我不要你。”说着用力揉了揉他的脑袋，“不听话还是会被姐姐打屁股哦。”

“姐姐……”梦亚低头呢喃着，感觉浑身在冒着热气。

“亚亚，其实龙神也不是什么创世神，只是比常人多些能力、早生几年罢了。而且……其实你也不是平凡之人……你没有父母不是因为他们抛弃了你……”

“姐姐知道我父母的事？！”少年因为意外收获眼中充满了星光，抬起头期待地看向她。

迪尔却沉默了，收回了自己手，抱臂在身前。

“不过关于这个……我…不是很想现在细说。”

“如果我告诉你……是因为我所以你才没有父母，你会原谅我吗？”

梦亚燥热的身体忽然一阵寒颤。

“因为你…？这是什么意思……？”

难道我的父母，是被她害死的……？

“没关系，就算你不原谅我也没关系。你就是我的弟弟，我一样会用生命守护你的……”

“……”梦亚发现，似乎越了解她，却越来越看不懂她了。

  
……

  
周一来到学校的时候，她就像他刚插班过来时一样面无表情地坐在角落看着他看不懂的书。仿佛这一周发生的事情都是在做梦，梦亚边整理书桌边思索着，顺便还看了看自己的右手，已经什么痕迹都没有了。

他不知道是相信这一周以来都是梦境好，还是承认这都是真的好。

不过他知道，有些事还是骗不了自己的：手上消肿只是因为药效好，这一切都是真真切切发生过的——因为他今早是从楼顶上走的，和她那次一样可以在楼宇间轻松奔跳，体内流动的气息根本骗不了人。

可是为什么我喜欢上的人要告诉我她害死了我的父母呢？她明明是个那么好的姐姐，那么厉害的师父。

体育课上的篮球社交已经让梦亚和班级里的男生们打成了一片，更不用提女生们爆棚的花痴度了，又因为他是个乖学生也让他立刻成为了众学生常用的请教问题对象，维也开始直接借梦亚的作业抄了。

唯一诡异的地方，就在于他再也没有和他的同桌说过一句话了。

这对于班级里的女生们是件非常值得庆祝的事情，越来越多的女生开始围在他的身边聊天。

“梦同学，你有没有GF啊？”

是伊丝田，她又贴上来想和他说话。

梦亚心里想的，却是自己觉得身边这个面瘫是个关心自己的人是不是太自作多情了。

“哈哈，GF是什么意思啊？”

假装完全不顾及之前的不愉快，假装完全不顾及身旁仿佛不存在一般的她，他就那么甜甜的笑了，对着那围了一圈的女同学。

“好！好可爱！” “哎呀你在害羞嘛？”

女生们的心口大概是集体中了箭，此起彼伏地小声尖叫起来。

尴尬，他是真的英语不好好吗？

随着上课铃声的响起，狂蜂浪蝶作鸟兽散，梦亚偷偷掩面问向踩点从外面回来的路维：

“哎，你知道GF是什么吗？”

“唔？”路维抖了抖因运动汗湿的T恤，“GF？得看语境吧，我第一个想到的是girlfriend。”

“……哦。”

梦亚觉得，还是不要解释语境了…容易拉仇恨……说起来路维也是个不错的小哥儿，怎么就喜欢那个什么丝田呢…还是找机会劝劝他吧……

话说回来，还听说路维这家伙虽然总是上课睡觉、抄别人作业，但是一考试题都会做，完全就是个活的学痞…真是让人羡慕的天赋……

……他的脑海里又浮现出了她神形化的模样，称赞夸奖的话如魔音入耳——

“你有天赋。”

“你已经很棒了。”

“亚亚，你真的很棒。”

渴求与厌恶缠绕着他的心绪，他抬头紧盯着黑板，装出余光中没有她的样子。

如果是因为她夺走了我的父母，然后现在为了弥补做出为人长辈的派头，那岂不是太恶心了？可是如果不是这样呢？而且真的无论鼓励和惩罚，都让人潜意识里欲罢不能啊……可恶！为什么会变成现在这样呢？！

  
……

  
“咚咚咚！”粗重的敲门声。

她打开302的房门，一股酒气扑面而来。

“我受不了了！”

梦亚摇摇晃晃地靠在了门框边，勉强没有滑倒在地。他的身体一侧全是土渍，额上还有几道擦伤。

“我的父母到底被你怎么了？为什么不能告诉我？！你在心虚！你做了亏心事！”

“我的确是心虚，不过谁给你的胆子去喝酒的，太危险了！”

她敢打赌他在回来的路上从楼上摔了下来。

“你凭什么管我！你以为你是谁？！别碰我！放开我！混蛋！”

他运起气，甩开了她抓住他手腕的手。

“算了！我还是回去接着喝吧！虽然维他们已经回去了……”

听到那个人的名字，迪尔僵了一下，随即才反应过来面前的小笨蛋已经跌跌撞撞地下了楼。

“梦亚！你给我站住！”

“你以为你是……”

“亚亚——！”

刚在单元门前拦住了他，他的身上就急速被黑气包裹，瞬间化作一道黑烟消失在了空中！

结界又被破解了！

她立马合眼，跟着残留的气息也消失在了这个世界。

“哈哈哈哈！梦天，你这是在引诱我吗？”

“只会抢夺别人的相貌和力量，你才是个笑话吧？达克鲁。”

洁白的长裙被撕扯得面目全非，战斗备用的银色金属紧身衣显了形，带着淡淡肌肉线条的高挑胴体一览无余。

“啧啧，真想尝尝你的味道呢。”

“想了多少亿年了，你什么时候成功过？”她弯弯嘴角，“就是玉石俱焚，我也不会再像白之始祖一样大意了。”

“玉石俱焚？哈哈哈哈你以为我不知道你喜欢来这套？”梦亚的脸上尽是狰狞，“别忘了16年前就是因为你玩什么自爆，结果我到现在都化不成实体！不过这也好……呵呵呵呵，因为你现在根本不敢攻击我！”

梦天的眉紧紧蹙起，拳握得吱吱作响。

“过不了多久‘他’就会从‘我’的身体里消失。”可爱的俊颜因佞笑而扭曲，“没想到吧？虽然上次我输得很惨，但是你已经完完全全把弱点暴露给我了呢。”

“轰！”

浓黑的气旋呼啸而过，她连忙翻身躲闪新一轮的致命攻击。

怎么办？虽然可以强制把达克鲁逼出亚亚体内，但是亚亚的身体能不能承受得住就是另一说了。

“逃吧，逃吧！”整个都坏掉了的梦亚，一手一颗漆黑的气团，朝梦天掷了过来，“你就永远的逃下去吧！它们会永远地追着你！”

“这种东西！”梦天站定，不屑地一笑，准备用手打飞。

然而两颗黑弹在她面前突然改变了方向，直冲而上，盘旋相交，竟猛然加速绕还了回来！

梦天意识到了不对，锁定的目标不是我吗？眨眼间，预测到的真正轨迹让她心脏停了一拍。

“呃啊啊啊——！”

“呵呵呵呵哈哈哈哈哈哈——！”

她在他面前硬生生抗下了三面的攻击，扑倒在一旁的地上，小腹之上豁开了一道冒着滚滚黑烟的口子。

“怎么样？姐姐你的自爆教会了我很多哟。”达克鲁做出和梦亚一样的纯真表情，好奇地看着倒在地上的她。

“咯哈…咳……”她一偏头，一口黑色的血吐了出来。

“嗯嗯，很成功呢，我的师父哟。”

“……”嘴角还带着血迹，她躺着，无奈地笑了，“亚亚，姐姐真的很没用，明明我们没有相认的时候，你哥哥还把你保护的很好……”

“呵呵，你放宽心，早在你创造他的时候，我就看上他的身体了。”

“啊，是啊，自爆的时候真的没有想过，身为天地精灵的他会这么渴望母性……”

“所以你的遗言说完了吗？啰嗦的女人。”

“没有，我要从沉默中爆发，把所有一个人的时间里的寂寞说清。如果我能早点觉醒就好了…这16年的日子里我也本该思念你，可是我却什么也不记得了…这次又要死掉，不知道还能何时相见……”

“真恶心，少给我拖延时间了！”

达克鲁感觉胸口有点发闷，头皮开始发麻，忍耐着不适举起了用气刃包裹的手。


	10. 第一卷 [总]第9章 记忆复苏①

**第一卷 [总]第9章 记忆复苏①**

  
这是哪？

自己仿佛是在空中俯视，远处有一个男人和一个女人。定睛一看，那男人竟是自己的模样！而那女人却是神形梦天！

梦天周围的气场少了几分威压，充盈着让人溺毙的温柔。她额前有着星星汗水，怀里…抱着一个婴孩？！那孩子一丝不挂，似乎安稳地睡着。

难道是我梦见我和她结婚生子了吗……

忽然，他发现她露出了满足的笑容，仿佛真的身为人母一般，对着身边长的和自己一样的男人说到：

“亚，亚亚，就叫梦亚吧！”

不等他修好短路的大脑，自己的身体却不受控制地冒出黑气冲了上去。

“达克鲁，你的敌人是我！”

她飞快地把婴儿塞进身边男人的怀里，腾起肃杀之气凛凛迎上了攻击！

“…咳……”

梦亚不敢相信地看着自己手中凝成的利刃，以看不清的速度划破了她的身体。

随着她身上血花飞舞的步伐，周围的空间似乎都发生了扭曲，漫天遍地暗流涌动、飞沙走石。

“不——！”地上那长着和自己一样脸的男人，发出的惊叫堪称凄厉，“姐姐大人——！”他抱着孩子瞬身过来扶起了她。

“被偷袭了呢……”她喃喃着，不甘地笑了，接着又猛地呕出一口黑血，“看样子……”

“！”男人被吓呆了，一时不知如何是好。

“龙神梦卡……”

她靠在了他的肩上，血染红了二人的白衣，“以后我不在，你不要忘记努力修炼……”

“姐姐大人不要胡说！！”

自己的身体升起一股极度的厌恶，梦亚绝望地、无法插手地旁观着这一切。

住手……

自己的手刹那间已经举了起来，一发巨大的黑之气正迅速凝集。

不要……

黑暗喷薄而出，他只能勉强看见几缕正在抵抗的白光，几秒后，白光却喷射开来，黑烟四散。

姐姐——？！

迎面而来的，是化为一团火球的梦天。

她的眼神坚定而决绝，然后在离得最近的一瞬闭合了双目，炸裂了！

然后，什么也看不见了，什么也听不见了……

我在哪？

“亚亚——！”

“…姐姐真的很没用，明明我们没有相认的时候，你哥哥还把你保护的很好……早在你创造他的时候，我就看上他的身体了……自爆的时候真的没有想过，身为天地精灵的他会这么渴望母性……”

“…这16年的日子里我也本该思念你……”

“可恶！这究竟是怎么回事？！”

达克鲁痛苦地捂住头跪下了身。

“从我的身体里滚出去！你这恶魔！”

“亚亚……”梦天激动得看着男孩身体气息的变化，她艰难地扶地支起身体，努力先用气息逼走自己体内的黑气。

“不许你再伤害她——”他发出了凄厉的嘶鸣，双目中淌下滚烫的泪水，蜷跪在地上的他，背上蒸腾起黑色的烟。

“这不可能——！”他仰起头，面露狰狞，“这小东西怎么还没消失？！”

“给我滚出去——！”

“啊——！”黑烟尽数被排出，瞬间消散。

梦亚脱力地跪坐下来，看着自己身上泛起的荧绿光芒渐渐消失，赶紧抬起头爬向了虚弱的梦天。

“姐姐…姐姐……”他跪在她身边，无助地落着泪，不知该把手放在哪。

她的小腹仍然在冒着黑气。

“对…对不起……姐姐……我……为什么会变成这样呢？！都是我的错！”

“不要哭，这点伤不碍事。”

他闻言浑身一阵麻痛，酸意撞着脆弱的神经，让他抽噎地更加厉害。

“对不起……对不起……”

“握紧我的手，闭上眼。”

他不敢相信地看着她温柔地执起他的手。

“我们回家。”

梦天拉着梦亚从刚才所处的时空夹缝中瞬间移动回了202门口，这时，他却突然脱力向下坠去。梦天连忙把他揽进了怀里，忍着肚腹上伤口的疼痛，艰难地摸到他的手腕。

还好，体内并无黑气残留，只是精神力和体力消耗过多造成的晕厥，睡一觉就好了。

她咬了咬牙，竟把胳膊伸过他的膝弯，将他拦腰抱了起来。上面的手在衣兜中简单游过，便找到了钥匙。开门。侧身。进屋。

梦卡果然不在，应该是在安全的地方，不必太担心。将梦亚平放在床上，她帮他脱下了脏兮兮的外衣裤子，为他盖好了被。

最后又摸了一下他的脉，她便心满意足地昏倒在了床下。

血的气味……

反锁过两扣的门有被人打开的痕迹，梦卡戒备地轻声开门。

但这气味为什么…如此熟悉而令人心痛……

地板上的脏污一路延伸，他一下子就看到了——

“！”梦天？！

头突然很痛，嘴唇上也是。

“龙神梦卡……”

有个模糊的女人的人影靠在他的肩上，目光所及尽是鲜红。

“以后我不在，你不要忘记努力修炼……”

“姐姐大人不要胡说！！”

“嘘……”

“姐姐大人你不会死的！唔——”

自己的双唇被她狠狠咬下，舌也被她的紧紧按住。随着一股巨大能量的压迫，自己的意识几乎被全部冲散，只有在痛感的刺激下脑中回响着她一遍又一遍的叮咛。

“不要忘记，你是龙神梦卡，你是梦亚的哥哥，你要照顾好自己保护好他。不要忘记……”

那个“她”……？！

他难以置信地扶着头瘫在地上，双目直直地看着重演的场面。

他终于想起来了……

她，就是“她”，“她”就是梦天，就是我的——

姐姐大人。

可是…为什么……为什么我到这个时候才想起来？！为什么？！

为什么她独独没有让我记住她？为什么她不早点说明她的身份？最可恨的是为什么我刚冲破了记忆的禁锢就又要失去她？！

那个…现在想来根本就不是吻……只是嫌我太啰嗦了想让我闭嘴吧……

他膝行至她旁边，把她扶进了自己的怀里，抬头看到大白天就睡死在床上的梦亚，心如乱麻。

她的身体为什么这么凉……

不，为什么已经不重要了！轮回秩序啊！求求你不要再带走她了！

“咳！咳咳……”

她身上覆盖的金属战衣渐渐消失，只留下破破烂烂的脏白衣裙，腹部竟不知何时已恢复如初。

“姐姐大人！”

梦卡惊喜地抱紧了她，眼眶里的泪水飞溅成了泪花，模糊了眼镜。他这才意识到她的身体虽然冰冷，但去了金属衣之后确是如此地柔软……以至于让他起了反应。

是…是因为受寒的关系！他的面浮上红晕，内心为自己开脱着。

“好…冷……”

“我马上为你取暖！”

她似乎在梦呓，他忍着尴尬，暼了眼床上睡得死死的梦亚，把她抱进了隔壁自己的房间。

怎么办……

梦卡难办地看着盖上两层被子仍然在打寒战的她，绞尽脑汁地回想家中哪里有可以取暖的东西。

现在肯定是不能扔下她出门的，可是家里根本没有取暖用品啊！

梦卡从床头走到床尾，又从床尾走到床头，焦虑地看着仿佛呵出了白气的她……

“梦儿…别去……危险……”

他好似被定住，酡红和泪水一块上了头。梦卡跪在床前，摘下眼镜，捂着脸发着抖。

那是她以前对他的爱称。

啊…脸好烫……身上也是……

以前身为神的时候明明没有觉得有什么…果然是在人间待久了就沾染了污秽吗？

他的耳朵也红了，似是想到了便什么放下了手，躲闪地瞥着她多年不见依旧如故的容颜。

“姐姐大人…我马上，为你取暖……”

梦卡一件一件地褪下两人的屏障，便抱紧她钻进了被窝。他浑身因羞奋变得滚烫，努力磨蹭着她的身体，企图把热传导。

“啊！”突然一个激灵，他的身子一下就软了……梦卡满面红霞、不可置信地望着她。刚才她的鼻尖碰到他的胸部，然后…什么湿滑的小东西蹭过……

“姐姐大人……醒了吗？”

他突然又有点小害怕，毕竟自己动机不纯。

很黑…肢体意识还回不来……

她似乎能听见有谁在呼唤她。

头顶好像出现了一个遥远的光点，随着逐渐接近，她感觉周围包裹了温暖的泉水，令人想要沉浸、想要吸吮；她感觉身上不再寒冷，却燥热难耐……

这清甜的泉水闻起来好舒服，总觉得沐浴其中就会熄灭这种邪火。

似乎听见了男人的喘息声，她终于睁开了眼。

一具男人的胸膛赫然出现在面前，胸肌此刻有些颤抖，两颗红豆诱人地翘着。

她吓得瞬间跳下了床，紧紧靠在墙上。

？！梦儿？！！！

梦卡这才后知后觉，连忙环住自己的身体，不只上面有反应，下面也是。可能和突然掀开被子的凉意也有关系，黑色的紧身内裤支起了帐篷，他侧过身假装什么也没发生。

然而他在床上僵硬扭曲的侧影，把臀部暴露在她眼中，挺翘的圆润肌肉一览无余。

梦天用力按了按太阳穴，努力让自己镇定下来。于是她发现自己身上竟然也一丝不挂，连忙变回了校服装的迪尔。

“龙神大人这是做什么？”她终于恢复了面无表情。

梦卡闻言背后升起一股寒意，她不是姐姐大人吗……？不可能…开什么玩笑……

“你不是梦天吗？！”他露出微微惊恐的脸。

“那是那个家伙这么叫的我，我的名字是迪尔。”

梦卡这才稍稍缓和，或许是姐姐大人还没有完全恢复记忆。他红着脸用被子把自己包裹起来，定定地看着墙边有点戒备的她。

她要是忘了其实也不错……这样也就不用顾忌姐弟关系了。

迪尔低下头，隐藏了表情，心中却全是无奈。

“你的弟弟也遇到了危险，所以我接了他回来，路上不小心受了点伤，结果昏倒在你们房内。给你们家添麻烦了，不好意思。”

“麻烦？你……”

“那么我现在就告辞。”

“喂——！”

“？！”

正要瞬身的迪尔被梦卡壁咚了个正着。

“你要去哪？！我不许你走！”

他一只胳膊砸在墙上，一只手抓住了她的手腕。

迪尔强忍着想要收拾这个随便的“小”混蛋的怒意，语气平淡地询问道：“……龙神大人还有什么吩咐？”

“该说这句话的是我吧？！明明是我们麻烦了你！”比梦亚更加棱角分明的白皙脸庞之上，红色渐渐加深。

两人都尽力无视着他下面的异状。

“抱、抱歉……我是说…我…还没感谢你……之前的事也是……”

“刚才那就算是感谢吗……”迪尔嘴角抽了抽。现在他们两个乍看起来，简直就像是一个只穿着内裤的变态男人正在强迫一个女学生，不过，实际上一不小心就会被吃干抹净的，是那个男人。

失忆的16年过去了，谁都抗拒不了环境对身体带来的改变，她也一样。

所以不要再勾引我了，真的会出事的啊……

“那个…是你说你好冷……所以我才想帮你暖和一下……”他别过脸，装作若无其事地解释着，但是脸上的汗已经出卖了他。

“真是…让龙神大人费心了呢……”他明明都开始浑身烫得发颤了，干什么还紧紧抓着我不放？难道非要擦枪走火不可吗？

“没有啦……”他似乎也意识到自己吐出的热气，尴尬地绷紧身体，“你…以后有什么  
需要……尽管和我说……”

我有说不的权利吗？迪尔觉得脑子里有点充血：“龙神大人也是，有什么需要，尽管开口。”

话音刚落，梦卡头顶仿佛喷出了白气，整个人虚脱蹲到了地上。

“龙神大人你怎么了？需要帮助吗？”

“不！不需要！现在不需要！”

“那我就先回楼上了，有事敲门。”终于找回点羞耻心了么……

“啊…？等等……”

几乎赤裸的他瘫坐在屋中，看着空无一物的墙壁，耳边尽是心跳的轰鸣。


	11. 第一卷 [总]第10章 安慰②

**第一卷 [总]第10章 安慰②**

其实所谓的姐弟不伦对她来说并没有什么心理障碍。  
毕竟他们本就不是人，没必要被这种人伦框住，甚至后代的基因问题都是不存在的，因为他们是压根没有血缘关系的“孪生”姐弟，只有精神联系。况且她也没有什么生养之类的打算…梦亚的事情已经让她有了前车之鉴了……  
不……问题的关键是——  
她只是把他们当成弟弟而已啊！  
说实在话，可能16年来的苟延残喘并不能让梦天体会到究竟什么是爱情。但是对于此刻的她来说，只有那个人，明显对她有着特殊的意义。  
所以…等把梦卡的情绪稳定下来再说开吧……  
性需求这东西真的很神奇，明明可以控制得住不吃不喝，却为什么克制不住性冲动呢？  
后来这个问题被梦天思考了很多很多年，再回想起来的时候，也算是了然了。

梦卡扶着洗手间的门出来，感觉身体缓和了许多，脸上还有未退的红晕。  
他看向梦亚的房间，地上的污渍被许是被梦天清除了，而少年在很安稳地睡着。  
好在睡得死，梦卡心说。他带上门，穿上衣服。系着扣子，他看了看露了鱼肚白的窗外，按捺下了想上楼去的心，最后套上了围裙。

床上的梦亚被他自己的闹铃叫醒之后，感觉头非常痛。  
少年摇摇晃晃地走出房门，听见大哥在厨房准备早餐的声音，清醒了一大半。  
他猛地拉开洗手间的门，对面的镜子里自己身上穿的是衬衣和短裤，而不是平时的睡衣。

当梦亚的哥哥梦卡听见防盗门的开关声响探出头来时，弟弟梦亚已经不见了踪影。  
马上，梦卡又听见楼上传来了敲门声。

喂喂…不是吧……  
没敲几下，又传来了门被打开又关上的声音。

梦卡手里的苹果咕噜噜滚到了地上，镜片反着光，看不清他的表情。

门是自己开的，梦亚没有惊讶多久，就被对面的沙发吸引。  
——她正躺在那。  
他本就没有穿鞋，直接赤足朝她奔了过来。身后的门自动关闭了。

“姐姐！”  
他看到她好整以暇地坐起身，心里的石头终于落地，然后忍不住扑进了她怀里。  
迪尔暗自叹了口气。  
“你的伤口……”梦亚后知后觉地意识到自己的鲁莽，赶紧起身，打量她的腰腹，却因为校服的遮挡连大致的伤口位置都估计不出。  
“没事了，我的恢复能力很强，再加上我储备了特制的药剂，已经痊愈了。”  
听着迪尔疏离的语气，半弯腰站着的梦亚，猛地“扑通”一声直直跪在了地上。他的头因为他剧烈的动作似乎产生了更严重的刺痛，少年却暗自咬牙忍下不适，只管急急地抬头望向她：  
“对不起……”

她为什么又这么不冷不热的？梦亚的心里突然也一阵抽痛。虽然很想知道在达克鲁的记忆中看到的景象究竟是怎么一回事，但她既然还不想解释，就还是先不要问了……总之她杀掉我父母什么的肯定是我想错了……而且……  
我根本无法原谅，让她为自己受伤的自己。  
梦亚捏着她的衣角，光裸的长腿跪在冰冷的地面上，嘴边的请罚呼之欲出，却犹豫地张不开嘴。  
他好怕，怕她连惩罚都不愿意给他了。自己这次…闯了多大的祸啊……

“今天不是周末，要上课的。你快回去洗漱吃饭，准备上学吧。”迪尔淡淡地劝道。  
少年松开了微微咬住的下唇，心里莫名地发慌。  
“姐姐……”他突然觉得自己不配叫这个称呼，“你原谅我了吗？”  
迪尔看着对面衣衫不整的少年，发现他的眼圈又红了。  
“没有。”  
他绝望地看着她冰冷的表情，仿佛身体被掏空。  
“我真是做梦都没想到你个熊孩子会跑去喝酒。”  
诶？梦亚的下颌滴下一滴眼泪，少年这才好像反应过来一般地，感觉出她的表情里有了波动。  
“你要是再不听话下去准备上学，等晚上回来就要一块算账了。”  
她用力捏了捏他的脸，然后笑着收回了手。  
他摸上自己有点小痛的脸颊，心脏又咚咚地复活了。他连忙爬起身小跑到门口，红着脸回身偷看了一眼，又急急推开了门。  
然而他没有料到，门口竟然站着个人。

穿着粉色围裙的男人，默默推了一下反光的眼镜。  
“哥？”梦亚的大脑突然一阵宕机。  
大哥为什么上来了？哇，我外裤都没穿就跑上楼找女同学，一定很奇怪吧……等，等等！我怎么总觉得我好像忽略了什么重要的事情……  
正当梦亚不知所措之时，梦卡开口了：  
“亚亚，你先去吃饭上学，我有话和你的同学说。”  
“啊？”他慌张地回头看向她，她又恢复了一副面无表情的模样。  
是什么情况啊？我忘了什么关键点……这两个人好像本来关系不好来着，不对，这似乎不是重点……  
“我同意，亚亚，你先下去吧。”  
她的开口让两兄弟一致地僵了一下。

梦亚的脑子还在短路中。  
“快去，不然要来不及吃饭了。”见少年依然没有动弹，迪尔的语气染了些不耐。  
梦亚身上一紧，条件反射般应声下楼了。随即，走廊里传来她家的门被关上的声音。

自己为什么莫名地发慌呢？梦亚疯狂扒着早饭。没什么好担心吧……姐、姐姐她那么厉害，总不会被大哥欺负了……要说被欺负，也是大哥被……  
少年猛地噎住，连忙端起豆浆一顿吞咽。  
之前一直在惦记她提起的父母的事情，突然想起她是不是好像说过大哥其实就是她弟弟？！  
“我弟弟不乖的时候，要承担的后果可是很严重的。”  
啊哈哈哈哈……就算这是真的，大哥小时候经常被她打屁股……可他现在都那么大个人了…怎么可能……  
少年的脑内浮现出了让他冷汗直流的一幕。  
对她没有记忆的大哥，又一次叫了她“流氓”，紧接着吐出一大堆辱骂她的话。而她终于忍无可忍，把大哥按在沙发上，扯下了他所有的裤子，只留一条围裙。然后……她就像之前教训我一样，往他的屁股上狂扇巴掌……  
梦亚“哐”地放下碗，一把扯过书包飞奔到楼上敲门。  
他不知道自己……在抗拒些什么。他们一个是自己最重要的男人，一个是自己最重要的女人。可是一想到大哥满脸通红地被她责打的样子，他就克制不住地不舒服。  
不会的…不会的……大哥都已经是个成年人了……她怎么可能还会……  
不过……成年人被打屁股惩罚岂不是更羞耻了吗……她会不会反而更喜欢那种感觉……所以大哥才会叫她“流氓”？！他们两个说的那天晚上该不会就是……  
怎么还不开门…是刚才敲门声太小了没听见吗……  
梦亚焦急而紧张，却没有勇气再敲，楼道里充斥着他的心跳声。  
……不会是因为现在就正忙着吧？！  
他看了看表，上学要来不及了……  
可是就算真的进去撞见了现场，我又该说什么……  
还是算了……干脆就这样逃走去学校吧……  
梦亚纠结地定在门前，感觉天旋地转。  
这时，门开了。  
“啊，果然在门口。”  
诶？梦亚看着眼前衣冠端正的大哥，心里莫名松了口气，却在看到他身后姐姐不满意的表情里感觉到了危险。  
“快点去上学。”  
“是啊，路上小心。”  
这既视感是怎么回事……感觉姐姐像个爸爸，大哥像个妈妈。而且我不是一直向往着有父母的吗……怎么现在觉得异常不爽。  
“哦，哦……姐姐你不去上学吗？”  
“你先去吧，我很快就到。”  
“嗯，嗯！”  
梦亚心里有点惴惴的，合上302的门，走下了楼。

磨蹭到学校时，梦亚竟然迟到了。好在老师好像出去了，他便趁机赶紧溜了进来，惹得同学们嬉笑纷纷。  
气喘吁吁地坐到座位上，他惊觉自己里边的她早就到了。  
迪尔用久违的眼神打量着他的身体，然后停在他的后身，让他拿出书的手都抖了几分。  
梦亚可怜兮兮地撕下一张纸条写下“我错了”，悄悄递进了她的桌膛。  
她面无表情地看着桌面的书，手却拿着笔伸了下去，然后不动声色地把纸条递回了他的桌膛。  
“乱跑到哪里去了？”  
“没注意走慢了…不过不是才晚了一分钟嘛……总之还好老师没发现……”  
“下课天台老地方见吧”  
少年看着纸条好半天，感觉身上有些冒热气，手脚却有些发凉。  
梦亚一身冷汗地偷看向旁边的她，迪尔若无其事地翻了一下她的书页。  
“姐姐我错了QAQ真没乱跑”  
这回她拿到纸条没有伸笔下来，直接用手捻住那纸片，纸片便无声无息地消失在白色的火苗中。  
梦亚捂着脸倒在了桌子上，感觉浑身有些发麻。  
完了。

早自习之后的课间足有15分钟，但梦亚不敢再磨蹭，硬着头皮顺着人少的地方爬上了顶楼。  
来到那个楼梯间时，他已经紧张得粗重呼吸起来，来到那令人难堪的窗台前，踌躇地等待着她的到来。  
“这回怎么这么听话了？”迪尔出现的同时一个反身挥手，结界被张开，密室重现了。  
梦亚见状咬唇转过身就要趴在窗台上。  
“慢着。”从后面被拽住领子，他的身体弯在半空中，红着脸不敢看身后的她。  
她在窗台上点了点，窗台的灰尘好像消失了，才松开了他。  
“对了，裤子脱掉吧。”  
刚抿着嘴要摆好姿势的梦亚，浑身一个激灵，乞求地看向她。  
不看不要紧，一看吓死人——她手里正拿着似曾相识的教鞭。  
“好姐姐…你就看在我这么乖的份儿上……”  
“把裤子脱掉。”  
他欲哭无泪地解下腰带，将外裤褪至膝弯，小心翼翼地趴在窗台上，咬了咬牙把屁股撅了起来。  
“嗖——”“啊！”  
弹扫着抽过一侧臀瓣，他轻哼出声。  
和上次凌厉的教鞭不同，这次没有入肉的烙印感，是带着点痒的刺痛感。  
姐姐还是手下留情了吧，毕竟这次不是严重问题……  
“嗖——”“嗖——”“嗖——”……  
屏住呼吸好一会儿没有再发出声音，他却渐渐突然开始怀疑刚才自己的判断——  
姐姐真的有手下留情吗…啊啊……速度太快了……啊……  
他把头埋在胳膊里，尽最大能力保持着姿势，夹紧的双腿间忍不住磨蹭着。  
虽然痛感没有上次来得猛烈，但是密密麻麻地遍布了整个屁股，一波一波的刺激简直快要把他折磨疯。  
好疼…不行了……  
“姐……”他委屈地唤着她。  
白色小裤裤下的两团摇晃着，或者说他整个人趴在那里开始控制不住地抽搐。但迪尔依然像舞剑一样继续比划着教鞭，准确地把痛感均匀降到他的臀上。  
“姐…姐……”伴着哽咽他的哀求连连颤抖而出。他的背已经不由自主有点想要弓起，腿也开始打弯。  
“姿势。”  
“呜……”梦亚感觉身上抖得开始发麻，胳膊枕着自己的头，呜咽地重新摆好姿势。  
看他乖乖把腰压低，她满意地上前看了看有点变大了的屁股，扬手抽了上去。  
“啊……”他感觉到她的巴掌的那一刻，鼻子瞬间一酸，昨晚的可怕经历涌上心头，眼泪扑簌簌地就落了下来。  
她发现他的腿又反射一般地弯了下去，于是反身用一边胳膊夹住了他的腰，接着用巴掌招呼了上去。  
他觉得自己没脸喊疼，眼泪却止不住地流出，身体也因疼痛越来越不受自己控制。扒在窗台上，他的耳边交杂着心跳声和抽打声，衬衣的袖子上也被浸湿。  
只听到他哭泣的声音却没有讨饶，迪尔觉得有点奇怪，放下了手里发抖的屁股，她把他翻过扶了起来。  
梦亚没反应过来，有些懵地背靠在窗台上，下面肿肿地刺痛着。  
她伸手上前，抚上他湿湿的脸，拭去他眼角的泪水。  
“以后赶路的时候要专心赶路，听见没？”  
“…嗯……”梦亚低头绞着衣角。我竟然差点害死…这么温柔的她……想到这，他又大力抽噎了一下，以至于连带起了没好的头痛。  
“别再哭了，弄得我好像欺负人一样。”她双手捧住他的脸，一点点拭去再次涌出的咸湿。  
“都是我不好…姐姐怎么惩罚都是我应得的……”他连忙抿着嘴忍耐酸意。  
“别多想那些有的没的，反正今晚上有你受的。”说着，她又翻过他在他屁股上轻拍了两下。  
“是……”他扶着窗台露出了顺从而释然的笑。  
“所以告诉我，我现在为什么罚你。”  
“我…我迟到了……”他突然卡住，发现自己根本还没思考这个问题。  
“我刚说完！”“啪啪！”  
“啊啊啊……！”  
腰又被她夹在了腋下，向后抱了抱，让背可以被她压得更低。  
“就知道你没动静了就是没专心反省！”“啪啪！”  
“啊…姐我……”  
少年的屁股隔着一层薄布感受着她严厉的巴掌，他不知所措地轻轻扭动。  
“赶路的时候专心赶路听见没有！”“啪啪！”  
“听见了！我错了……”  
“啪啪！”  
“啊…呜呜……知道了！赶路的时候要专心赶路！”  
“之前就和你说过不止一次了，还说小心别被车子撞到，结果昨晚上还喝多从楼顶摔下来，今天又迟到！真是服了你了！”  
她的话音落下，安静了一会儿，没有巴掌跟上，他慌张地接茬：  
“我我我错了……”原来她的重点是在这个上面吗……  
她依然保持着安静，静得让他发慌，如果不是她的胳膊还圈着他的腰，梦亚都要以为她打算把他扔下走了。

迪尔其实在认真端详少年那被好好抽了一顿的可怜屁股，不过隔着一层布，只能根据自己下手的力度和那层布的紧绷情况来推测他屁股的肿胀程度。  
真想把这层布也扒下来。  
不，你不想，臭流氓。

“剩下的晚上算，现在先到这，不然下手太重你今天在教室就没法坐着了。”  
“啊……”他终于有点安心了。  
“啪啪！”“怎么？很期待？”  
“没，哪有！怕的要死…！虽然本来就是我不好……”梦亚埋头藏起红透的脸，别扭地挣扎了一下。  
“啪啪啪啪……！”  
“啊啊……姐…姐……不要……”  
晃动的屁股在她看来简直就是在找打，没有理会终于开始求饶的他，最后给了十几下。  
“姐…好疼……”  
“药给你，快抓紧时间去上药吧。”  
“……嗯！”  
从窗台上起身，梦亚趔趔趄趄地提上裤子跑去了教师用洗手间。

屁股好烫……  
梦亚艰难地穿回裤子，对着镜子洗了把脸。  
推开门，他便看见她关切的眼神，有些浑身发飘。她向他伸出手，手上有颗豆子。  
“嚼服。”  
他捻起那豆子，疑惑地放入了口中，脆脆的、凉凉的、甜甜的。  
“回去吧。你先回去，我还有点事。”  
“那个，我能知道一下刚才那是什么吗？”  
“治消化不良的药，你早上好像吃的很快。”  
梦亚捂着嘴，不知所措地偏过头，耳朵尖有点红。  
“我回去了……”  
迪尔静静望着他没有太多不自然的背影，满意地笑了。

还有一节课就要中午了，路维从书桌上爬起来，像是睡了好一会儿了。  
“真奇怪，你好像很精神啊。昨晚上喝那么多，今早竟然还像没事人一样，牛批啊，我可是脑袋有点疼。”  
“啊…回去我就睡得死死的了，所以可能休息得好吧……”  
梦亚心不在焉地回答着邻座的搭讪，心里有点奇怪，明明一早还头疼得厉害，怎么现在感觉脑子特别舒爽。  
少年偷眼望了望沉迷看书的迪尔，该不是被她打精神了吧。想着想着，他忍不住抿起似哭似笑的嘴角。话说晚上就是要算喝酒的账了吧…？她会怎么惩罚我呢…？虽然超怕的，但好像真的有点期待……大概是想早点摆脱负罪感吧……  
说起来…其实早上的痛感都还没有完全消掉……  
梦亚趁没人注意，小心地换了个坐姿，还是感觉传来一阵阵的刺痛。  
“有点想买个椅垫……”他小声地自言自语。  
路维好像在忙些什么，没有听见他，倒是她斜了他一眼。  
“咳，没没没没什么……！”

走在回家的路上，梦亚一个人沐浴着夕阳的黄昏之光，心绪纷乱。但想起早上的教训，他没敢分散太多精力，匆匆忙忙地往家走去。  
在楼道里一个台阶一个台阶地磨蹭着，他最终停在了二楼。  
放学的时候一个不注意，她就不见了。说是晚上要算账，但是她又没提前说好怎么碰面…难道要上楼去找打吗……


End file.
